Ultimate Fanfiction Royal Rumble
by Siege25
Summary: 50 wrestlers, 50 fictional characters, 1(or 2)champion(s) It's the Ultimate... Fanfiction... Royal... RUMBLE! Chapter 20 is up. COMPLETE!
1. Pre-Match Details

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up! Siege25 here with another story! This one will feature my OC, but as a wrestler, not as the super-powered ultra mega dude that I introduced to you guys in the first story I did. (Just so you guys know, it's called Call of Duty: The Beginning of Siege.) Anyway, I've really been into LordryuTJ's stories of wrestling, including his royal rumbles. So, before I get started on an official association, I'll do a Fanfiction Royal Rumble. I will also be wanting to know who you want to win, but your character choice has to come from one of the following choices of fandoms other than WWE (however you can still have a favorite from WWE).**

 **My Little Pony**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Street Fighter**

 **Tekken**

 **Call of Duty series**

 **Legend of Zelda**

 **Super Mario Bros**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog series**

 **Also, Ring of Honor will be involved as well! Keep in mind that your vote will not affect the winner, and now, let's get to the pre-match details!**

 **Oh, and one more thing, for my story, the winner of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble will become the MWC champion! (MWC is the name of my brand, called Multiverse Wrestling Corporation) Also, if there is a tie, the co-winners will become the MWC Tag Team Champions!**

* * *

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _Time: 8:00 p.m._

 _Staples Center_

Everyone in the packed 18,000 people in attendance was excited for what was to come, it was time for the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Sitting at the announce table who were also excited was WWE Hall of Famer Good Ol' Jim Ross and also WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler and ROH announcers Kevin Kelly, Steve Corino, and ROH matchmaker Nigel McGuiness.

 **Jim Ross:** Ladies and Gentleman I'm tellin' you this is going to be one action-packed night! We are live here from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California and with a sold out crowd!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Aw, no kiddin' JR, this is going to be a great night! And hey! This is why I love my job!

The scene then goes to the announce table where the announcers are sitting.

 **Jim Ross:** Hello everybody I'm Good Ol' Jim Ross alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler and ROH announcers Kevin Kelly, Steve Corino, and ROH matchmaker Nigel McGuiness!

 **Nigel:** It's an honor to be here Jim as we are about to witness 100, yes, that's right, 100 superstars from WWE, ROH, and elsewhere compete for a prize of some sort.

 **Corino:** Kevin, Nigel, Jerry, Jim, I'm excited to not only announce this match, but be back behind an announcement table after so long.

 **Kevin:** It's good to have you back Steve! And I am also likewise honored to be here!

 _ **(This Means War- Nickelback)**_

With that song playing over the loudspeakers, out came a very familiar face to this crowd, and the announcers. The newly crowned IWGP world heavyweight champion, Siege, was making his way to the ring, but without the title belt, and a tuxedo on.

 **Jim Ross:** Now here comes a man who has done amazing things ever since the start of his career, and showing no signs of stopping.

 **Jerry:** Yep, here comes the Chicago native Siege, but he's the IWGP World Heavyweight Champion, so where's his belt?

 **Nigel:** I think we're about to find out, looks like he's asking for a mic, what's he going to say?

Siege grabbed the offered mic and then entered and stood in the middle of the ring.

 **Siege:** What is up people?

He gave the audience a moment to cheer and chant his name. After a few seconds, he settled the audience down.

 **Siege:** Ever since I came here, I have been getting nothing but better. And as much as it pains me to say it, I think that I may be too good for competition in WWE, ROH, and IWGP. So, I have decided to start a new wrestling business.

The entire audience gasped at these words and the announcers were shocked.

 **Jerry:** Wha- Whoa!

 **Corino:** Well this is shocking new development!

 **Siege:** I have heard that people from other universes want to test out their strength against others, and they all wanted to do it the same way, by _wrestling_. So, before I can get this new company off the ground, I need to see what they can do, and what better way to do it than a Royal Rumble match!

 **Jerry:** True dat!

The audience cheered in agreeance.

 **Siege:** And I know you all are wondering what the prize is? Well, it is… THIS!

With that Siege revealed a gold and red belt with MWC carved on most of the front of the belt, wings sprouting from the letters MWC, and under it, depicting the words "World Heavyweight Champion."

 **Jerry:** Oh my God! It's a championship!

 **Kevin:** A championship belt to the winner of this rumble! What do you say about that!

 **Corino:** Not much, Kevin, not much.

 **Nigel:** I'll agree with Corino on that one. I'm speechless.

 **Siege:** And I came extra prepared! If we do have a tie, the co-winners will receive…

Siege revealed two championship belts that were the same as the first one, only they were bronze and below MWC it said "World Tag Team Champions."

 **JR:** My Gawd! Tag Team Title belts!

 **Siege:** So, to everyone out there in the back, I just want to say, "Good Luck!" 10-4 audience! Siege out!

With his theme playing in the background Siege left the ring and exited up the ramp. But he forgot one thing…

 **Siege:** Oh, and if you're worried about me vacating the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship, don't be, I plan on keeping that baby a looooong time. Siege out!

And with that Siege exited backstage.

 **Nigel:** Well, you heard him, Ladies and Gentleman, he's not planning on splitting with that IWGP Championship anytime soon. After the break, we'll head backstage and hear some pre-match interviews.

* * *

 **How'd you like that chapter?**

 **Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, nothing more than that. All other characters belong to their owners.**

 **Next up is the pre-match interviews.**

 **Until next time, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Pre-Match Interviews

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the backstage interviews for this Fanfiction Royal Rumble. I thought maybe I should give you guys some records for all Royal Rumbles! I will not be taking records from other Fanfiction Royal Rumbles, those records belong to their owners. Note that I will not be using the numbers used here for the Royal Rumble match, but I will keep track of them.**

 **MOST ELIMINATIONS (in a single match):** Roman Reigns (12)

 **LONGEST SINGLE ROYAL RUMBLE TIME (Iron Man):** Rey Mysterio (1:02:12) in 2006

 **SHORTEST ROYAL RUMBLE TIME (15 seconds of Fame or less):** Santino Marella (1.9 seconds) in 2009

 **Some other records I'm keeping track of are:**

 **MOST COMPETITORS IT TAKES FOR ELIMINATION (Unbreakable): Undecided**

 **SHORTEST TIME SPENT IN THE MATCH (Closer): Undecided**

 **So then, let's head to the interviews!**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is my OC. Nothing more! Everything other character belongs to their specific show/game and brand/brands.**

* * *

 _ **Wrestlers**_

 **John Cena's interview:**

John Cena was standing next to Inside Ring of Honor's host "The Exotic Goddess" Mandy Leon.

 **Mandy:** Hey guys, I am with truly one of the greatest superstars in the WWE, John Cena. So, John there is a lot at stake tonight, especially with that new title on the line. What are your thoughts going into this Royal Rumble?

 **John:** Well, I'm thinking about a lot right now, especially since I'm going against 99 other competitors. But, despite that, I will make sure that I leave tonight with that championship around my waist, or I'll get eliminated trying.

 **Mandy:** Thank you for your time, John.

 **John:** You are most welcome Mandy.

 **Michael Elgin's interview:**

Bobby Fish, a man not competing in tonight's Royal Rumble, is standing by with former ROH World Heavyweight Champion, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin.

 **Bobby:** Hey guys, since I'm not competing tonight, I figured I help out with interviews tonight and what better person to start with, than Michael Elgin. Elgin, can you tell me your thoughts going into this match?

 **Elgin:** Yeah, Bobby I mean there is a lot of competition tonight for me and with that I'm going against guys like Stone Cold, Brock Lesnar, Triple H, The Rock, the list just goes on. So, I'm just gonna cross my fingers and hope for the best.

 **Bobby:** Well, you heard it here fans, and I'm gonna send it back to Mandy.

 **Jay Briscoe's interview:**

Mandy Leon is now standing alongside Jay Briscoe in Jay's locker room.

 **Mandy:** Thanks Bobby, I am standing next to Jay Briscoe. Jay, can you tell me your thoughts going into this match.

 **Jay:** Yeah, now listen. I know that there is some _competition_ , so to speak, that's out there, I mean, you got guys like John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, ACH, Moose, the whole lot. But I'm here to tell ya that it don't matter who's in the ring with me, I whip all their asses, one-by-one. And I'm gonna keep doin' that until I become the first, MWC World Heavyweight Champion.

 **Mandy:** Now I'll send it back to you Bobby.

 **Roman Reigns' interview:**

Bobby is now standing next to Roman Reigns in Roman's locker room.

 **Bobby:** Thanks Mandy. I am now with the original Hound of Justice himself, the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns. Now, Roman could you let us know what's going through your head right now?

 **Roman:** Yeah, of course. Y'know, this is the biggest match I've ever been in, and the reason why? Because I get the chance to Unite the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with the MWC World Heavyweight Championship, and let me just say, that's gonna feel real good if I do.

 **Bobby:** Thanks for giving us your time, Roman.

 **Roman:** Not a problem.

* * *

 _ **Fictional Characters**_

 **Akuma's interview:**

A very nervous looking Mandy Leon approached Akuma's locker room very cautiously, as too not make Akuma too mad, when Akuma opened the door.

 **Akuma:** Why are you here? Speak your purpose.

 **Mandy:** I-I was just hoping we could get an insight on your thoughts about this match.

 **Akuma:** I'll give you my thoughts. Tonight shall be a bloodfest when I enter the arena, anyone who challenges me shall be utterly destroyed. No one shall defeat the master of the fist, Akuma!

And with that, Akuma left.

 **Mandy(catching a breath of relief):** Back to you, Bobby.

 **Alex Mason's interview:**

Bobby stood next to the well decorated soldier Alex Mason.

 **Bobby:** I'm here with the well decorated soldier that is Alex Mason. Mr. Mason, can you give me your thoughts on tonight?

 **Mason:** Sure can. I will say that I'm under a lot of pressure right now. I've got all these legends that I'm facing, and not to mention that my best friend, Frank Woods, and my son, David are also entering this match, I think that when Frank and David come in that immediately there is going to be an alliance made between us three, that is, until we're the only three left, and if that's what it comes to, so be it, we'll fight it out and see who is the best between us.

 **Bobby:** Thank you for your time Mason.

 **Mason:** No problem.

 **Twilight Sparkle's interview:**

Mandy was now standing next to the humanized version of Twilight Sparkle.

 **Mandy:** Okay, this is a little better, right now I'm standing next to Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, could you please tell us what you're mindset is going into this Royal Rumble?

 **Twilight:** Yeah, sure. I mean there's a lot at stake here, we got the title on the line for a new business. Not only that, but my friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and my old mentor Princess Celestia are entering this match. However, if it comes down to it, I will fight my friends for that title, but until then, we'll work together to take people out.

 **Mandy:** Thank you Twilight, and for our final interview, I'll send it to Bobby Fish.

 **Inuyasha's interview:**

Bobby Fish was standing by with Inuyasha alongside him.

 **Bobby:** For our last interview, what better way to end it than with the half-demon himself, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, what's going through your mind right now?

 **Inuyasha:** Not much Bobby. Um, I am excited for this match, no one out there scares me in particular, except maybe guys like Jin Kazama and Goku, but those are the only two. I'm pretty sure if I get a late number like 78, or something, I'll be the first MWC Champion for sure.

 **Bobby:** Alright JR and company, back to you.

 **Jerry:** Man, variety of answers from these guys.

 **Kevin:** Yeah, that's for sure. Well, we're all set, after the break, the Royal Rumble will begin fans! Stay with us!

* * *

 **It's almost time…**

 **Everyone prepared…**

 **It's time to see who shall become…**

 **The MWC World Heavyweight Champion!**

 **Confirmed Entrants**

 **John Cena**

 **"Unbreakable" Michael Elgin**

 **Stone Cold Steve Austin**

 **Brock Lesnar**

 **Triple H**

 **The Rock**

 **Jay Briscoe**

 **Randy Orton**

 **Mark Henry**

 **ACH**

 **Moose**

 **Roman Reigns**

 **Akuma (Street Fighter)**

 **Alex Mason (Call of Duty Black Ops)**

 **Frank Woods (Call of Duty Black Ops)**

 **David Mason (Call of Duty Black Ops II)**

 **Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Equestria Girls)**

 **Rainbow Dash (MLP: Equestria Girls)**

 **Applejack (MLP: Equestria Girls)**

 **Sunset Shimmer (MLP: Equestria Girls (Reformed))**

 **Princess Celestia (MLP: Equestria Girls)**

 **Inuyasha (Inuyasha)**

 **Jin Kazama (Tekken)**

 **Goku (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next Chapter of this Royal Rumble! Let the Rumble begin! Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, nothing more. All other characters and music used and mentioned belong to their shows/games and brands.**

* * *

 **JR:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen as we get set for this Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

 **Jerry:** Business is picking up JR!

In the ring was the current announcer for ROH, Bobby Cruise.

 **Cruise:** This is your pay-per-view MAIIIIIIIIIN EVENT! It is a Fanfiction Royal Rumble match that will determine who will become, the MWC World Heavyweight Champion. This Royal Rumble will start out with the four superstars who drew 1-4 being in the ring first. Wrestlers will come into the match at 30 second intervals. Elimination occurs when you are sent over the top rope and both feet touch the floor, the last remaining superstar or diva will become, the MWC World Heavyweight Champion.

 _ **(Flight of the Valkyries- Jim Johnston)**_

Coming out to that theme was most likely everybody's favorite to win.

 **Entrant #1- Daniel Bryan**

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! It's Daniel Bryan!

 **Kevin:** Better known in Ring of Honor as Bryan Danielson!

 **JR:** Yes! The Yes! Man himself is number 1 in this rumble.

 _ **(The Second Coming- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Entrant #2- Seth Rollins**

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **JR:** The Authority Rigged this! Why is Seth Rollins entrant number 2?

 _ **(Flight of the Valkyries- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Nigel:** What?

 **Corino:** Who else uses Daniel Bryan's theme?

The man in pink who came out answered that question…

 **Entrant #3- Dan Hibiki**

 **Kevin:** Seriously? Entrant 3 is Dan Hibiki? Who let this bozo in?

 _ **(The Next Big Thing- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, and this guy's gonna destroy all three!

 **Entrant #4- Brock Lesnar**

 **JR:** My Gawd! The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar, is number 4!

 **Kevin:** This is not going to be good for the three other guys in the ring right now.

The bell rung, signifying the start of the match, and all three superstars charged at Lesnar, trying to get him eliminated as soon as possible!

 **Jerry:** Whoa! Good strategy!

 **Kevin:** These guys might be enemies, but they all share one common goal, get Brock Lesnar eliminated as soon as possible.

The struggle to eliminate Lesnar lasted a full 20 seconds before finally the Beast broke out, in which the countdown had begun.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1…BZZT!**

 _ **(Rainbow Dash theme- Fighting is Magic)**_

 **Entrant #5- Rainbow Dash**

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh, this rumble just got way cooler!

 **Kevin:** 20% cooler to be exact.

Brock Lesnar was near the ropes Rainbow was entering on and paid no attention to her.

Big Mistake.

Rainbow ran down the ropes…

…and connected with a Enzuiguri to Brock's face, sending Lesnar over the top rope and onto the floor.

 **Kevin:** Oh my God!

 **JR:** The first elimination of the match goes to Rainbow Dash! And it was on The Beast no less! Lesnar's not gonna take this one well!

 **1** **st** **elimination- Brock Lesnar; by Rainbow Dash; Time: 34 seconds**

As Brock angrily left the arena, Dan Hibiki pulled a cheap shot on Rollins while Rollins was fighting Daniel Bryan. They were close enough to the ropes that Rollins went over and out.

 **Jerry:** Even more shocking!

 **Nigel:** Dan Hibiki got an elimination!

 **2** **nd** **elimination- Seth Rollins; by Dan Hibiki; Time: 46 seconds**

Hibiki then turned to see Daniel Bryan running towards him with a flying knee. Unfortunately for Bryan, Hibiki ducked, and the momentum carried the Yes! Man over the top rope and onto the floor, thus eliminating himself on accident.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD! Daniel Bryan's out!

 **JR:** This is a shock to everyone!

 **3** **rd** **elimination- Daniel Bryan; by Himself; Time: 50 seconds**

After a 5-second epic stare down between Dan Hibiki and Rainbow Dash, the countdown started again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1…BZZT!**

 _ **(This Means War- Nickelback)**_

 **Corino:** Oh yeah!

 **Nigel:** Are you kidding me?

 **JR:** He's gonna wrestle after making that announcement?!

The shocked faces of everybody, including Rainbow Dash and Dan Hibiki, said it all.

 **Entrant #6- Siege**

 **JR:** Yes he is! Ladies and gentlemen, Siege is number 6 in this rumble!

Out from backstage, the man who had made the earlier announcement now came out in long black trunks and draped in a cape. As Siege walked down the ramp, he threw his cape off, let out his battle cry, and ran into the ring, sliding under the bottom rope.

Siege looked at his opposition. Dan came at him first with a clothesline attempt. Siege easily rolled under it. Rainbow Dash attempted a clothesline on Siege, he rolled under that toward the turnbuckle.

 **Kevin:** Dan and Rainbow with a clothesline attempt, and they both missed.

Siege then jumped to the top rope, and performed a backflip dive…

…landing on both Dan and Rainbow, the move Siege calls "Stairway to Heaven."

 **Kevin:** Stairway to Heaven! Siege connected with Stairway to Heaven!

After Siege got back up, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Hallelujah- CFO$ version)**_

 **Nigel:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Jerry:** Seriously?

 **Entrant #7- Damien Sandow**

As Damien entered the ring, Siege immediately hit Sandow with a clothesline over the top rope, immediately eliminating Sandow.

 **Kevin:** Wow! Immediately after he's in, Sandow's out!

 **Jerry:** He didn't even have time to say "You're welcome." Haha!

 **4** **th** **elimination- Damien Sandow; by Siege; Time: 1.6 seconds**

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman, I have just received word that Damien Sandow has broke Santino Marella's record of shortest time in the Royal Rumble with 1.6 seconds!

 **Jerry:** Well, goodbye Sandow, at least you have some record to look back on. Not one you're probably proud of though! Haha!

After that elimination, Siege turned around…

…only to get struck by two Super Kicks by Dan and Rainbow.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** Two vicious Super Kicks by Dash and Hibiki!

Siege was groggy, but then…

…he hit Hibiki with his own Super Kick…

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIICK!

…and hit Rainbow with another Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Siege then fell to the mat on his knees from the exhaustion of taking two Super Kicks.

 **Corino:** It's a Super Kick party and the Young Bucks aren't even here yet!

The countdown then began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Somebodies Gonna Get It- Three 6 Mafia)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **Nigel:** Well, nice knowing you Siege, Dan, and Rainbow.

 **Entrant #8- Mark Henry**

As Mark Henry got in the ring…

…Siege, Rainbow, and Dan had recovered enough to give Mark a Triple Super Kick!

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** How did they manage it?

Mark was groggy, but not down. Dan then performed his finisher, the Shisso Buraiken on Mark Henry, staggering him even more. Rainbow Dash then used her kick combo known as the Loyalty Kicks. Henry was down to a knee. Siege then took a page out of Jay Lethal's playbook and used the Lethal Injection on Mark Henry.

 **Kevin:** Shisso Buraiken from Dan!

 **Nigel:** Rainbow Dash with the Loyalty Kicks.

 **Kevin:** And now Siege, taking a page from Lethal's playbook! Lethal…IIIIINNNNN… JECTION!

The countdown had begun.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Pentagon Theme- Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

 **Jerry:** They're about to get some backup!

 **Entrant #9- Jason Hudson**

 **JR:** From the Call of Duty: Black Ops game, Jason Hudson is entry number 9!

Siege, Rainbow, and Hibiki performed another Triple Super Kick, turning Henry around…

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

…allowing Hudson to lift Henry over the top rope, and send him to the floor!

 **JR:** Henry's out! And we know he doesn't take eliminations well!

 **5** **th** **elimination: Mark Henry; by Siege, Rainbow Dash, Dan Hibiki, and Jason Hudson; Time: 32 seconds**

Mark then turned Hudson around. Everyone knew it was coming. But instead of destroying Hudson and going on a rampage…

…Henry offered his hand to Hudson for a handshake, to which Hudson accepted.

 **Corino:** Well this is unexpected.

 **Jerry:** You said it! This time Henry is being a good sport!

With that Henry left the ring and Hudson entered. To which the slugfest began. Dan took on Rainbow while Hudson took on Siege. After 5 seconds, Rainbow and Siege got the upper hands in their fights with clotheslines.

 **Nigel:** Man, those were vicious clotheslines by Siege and Rainbow.

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Reach for The Sky- Adam Massacre)**_

 **REACH FOR THE SKY, BOY!**

 **BANG! BANG!**

With the very familiar words and gunshots ringing through the arena, everyone knew who was coming next.

 **Entrant #10- Jay Briscoe**

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! It's Jay Briscoe!

 **Corino:** The older of 'Dem Boys is number 10!

Jay Briscoe then entered the ring and joined the fray…

* * *

 **Nice, we got a lot of good ones starting out this match!**

 **Statistics:**

 **Entries: 10**

 **Left: 90**

 **Eliminated: 5**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow (you're welcome) (see what I did there?) and Mark Henry**

 **In the ring: 5**

 **Who: Dan Hibiki, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Jay Briscoe**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations in one match: Siege, Rainbow Dash, and Dan Hibiki (2 each)**

 **Iron Man: Dan Hibiki (3 minutes, 1 second)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Damien Sandow (1.6 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: Mark Henry (4)**

 **Closer: Undecided**

 **This was a crazy first chapter, right? Well, I like crazy. And that's what's gonna come when Jay Briscoe gets in the ring!**

 **Until next time, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Masters and Kings of Fists

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back here with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble. So, now we have Jay Briscoe in the match, will he dominate, or will he be eliminated?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, all other music and characters belong to their respective brands.**

* * *

Jay Briscoe decided to go after Hudson and Siege. Just as Hudson was retreating from Siege, Briscoe turned the CIA agent around and nailed him with the Jay Driller.

 **Kevin:** JAAAAAAYYYY DRILLEEEER!

 **Nigel:** That vicious pile driver claims Jason Hudson as its victim!

Briscoe then ran for Hudson, Hudson was near the ropes…

…and when Jay reached him, Hudson sent him up and over the top, out onto the floor.

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh!

 **Corino:** No! Not Briscoe!

 **JR:** Unfortunately for Briscoe, his run for the title ends here.

 **6** **th** **elimination- Jay Briscoe; by Jason Hudson; Time: 24 seconds**

With that elimination, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Akuma Theme- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Kevin:** Oh no, you gotta be kidding me!

 **Jerry:** Afraid not…

 **Entrant #11- Akuma**

 **JR:** Good Gawd, Akuma, the Master of the Fist is number 11.

As Akuma made his way to the ring, Dan pulled off another cheap shot, this time on Hudson, who was near the ropes. Hudson went over, but didn't touch the floor.

 **Jerry:** Oh, nice recovery by Hudson.

When Akuma entered the ring, the first one to take notice was Dan. Dan, upon seeing Akuma, immediately jumped over the top rope and ran out through the crowd out of fear.

 **Jerry:** Well, Dan wants none of Akuma and has left the match.

 **7** **th** **elimination- Dan Hibiki; by himself; Time: 3 minutes, 34 seconds**

Akuma then eyed Siege, they engaged in a stare down of what seemed like forever (actually 20 seconds) then the brawl between them began. Then the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Ogre Theme- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh…

 **Nigel:** This doesn't sound good.

 **Entrant #12- Heihachi Mishima**

 **JR:** My Gawd! Heihachi, the King of the Iron Fist, has now entered the arena!

As soon as Heihachi entered…

…Akuma threw Siege toward Heihachi, to which Siege clotheslined Heihachi over the top rope, immediately eliminating the King of Iron Fist.

 **Corino:** Oh my gosh!

 **Jerry:** Heihachi's immediately eliminated! He's not going to take that well!

 **8** **th** **elimination: Heihachi Mishima; by Siege and Akuma (indirectly); Time: 1.5 seconds**

 **Kevin:** Fans, I have just received word that Heihachi has broken Damien Sandow's record of shortest time in the ring with 1.5 seconds!

 **Jerry:** You're welcome, Sandow! Haha!

After the recovery, Hudson decided to give Akuma a spear out of the ring. Instead though, Hudson accidently speared Siege through the middle rope.

 **Jerry:** OOOOOOHHHHHH!

 **JR:** Hudson was aiming for Akuma, but instead hit Siege and now Siege is gone!

The announcers looked at the replay.

 **JR:** Look at this, Hudson charges and spears Siege because Akuma threw Siege in the way.

 **Jerry:** Wait! Siege went through the middle rope! He's still in!

Akuma continued his destruction. As a shocked and very sorry Hudson saw he had speared Siege he turned…

…saw Akuma charge at him…

…and saw Rainbow Dash hit Akuma with a Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Hudson and Dash looked at each other.

 **Hudson:** You are also friends with Siege?

 **RD:** Yeah, he was friends with Twilight, so he's a friend of mine.

 **Hudson:** You want to work with me?

 **RD:** Yeah, why not?

Hudson and RD shook hands.

 **Jerry:** An alliance?

 **Nigel:** Looks that way.

The countdown then began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Pentagon Theme- Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

 **Jerry:** Here comes backup for the new alliance!

 **Entrant #13- Viktor Reznov**

Out came Reznov in his Vorkuta clothing, to the shock of Hudson and RD.

When Reznov got in the ring while Akuma was still recovering and spoke to Hudson and RD.

 **Reznov:** You two must be friends of Siege, yes?

 **Hudson:** That's right Reznov.

 **Reznov:** Then let us work together for the moment.

Akuma then started to get up. The three noticed him and looked at the Master of the Fist. Akuma analyzed the situation. 3-on-1. He had been in similar situations to this, mostly 2-on-1 situations.

 **Akuma:** Hmph, no matter, I will destroy you all!

 **Dash:** Heh, some confidence from a guy who fell to my Super Kick.

As the four were conversing. The countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Ryu theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

Akuma smiled when he heard this theme, for he had been redeemed, and the next entrant was now a friend to him.

 **Jerry:** Could it be?

 **Kevin:** This situation could even out to 3-on-2!

 **Entrant #14- Ryu Hoshi**

Ryu walked up to the stage and walked down the ramp, when he saw Akuma and the situation in the ring, he quickly slid under the bottom rope to assist Akuma.

 **Ryu:** A three on one assault? That's not fair. Three on two sounds better.

 **Akuma:** Glad you came in when you did.

 **Reznov & Hudson: **Enough talk!

On those words, Reznov and Hudson delivered a Super Kick to Ryu and Akuma.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Akuma and Ryu staggered. Rainbow Dash decided to close the deal with an Enzuiguri to Akuma, and an Enzuiguri to Ryu, which left them both dazed.

Ryu and Akuma headed to the center of the ring, knowing that the others were recovering from delivering the blow. As they did, Siege was heading up to the top. He unleashed his battle cry, and when Ryu and Akuma got up…

…Siege connected with a Five-star Frog Splash from the top, taking out Ryu and Akuma.

 **Kevin:** Five Star! Five Star! Five Star! Siege hits the Five Star Frog Splash!

The countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Super Mario Bros theme)**_

With the most recognizable theme playing through the loudspeakers, everyone cheered for the next entry.

 **Entrant #15- Mario**

 **Jerry:** Yahoo! Look who's number 15!

 **Corino:** It's Mario!

Mario wasn't fooling around either, upon entry, he gave running dropkicks to Siege, RD, Jason Hudson, and Reznov, in that order!

 **JR:** Mario's on fire with running dropkicks!

Mario then climbed the turnbuckle, he saw Akuma seated in another corner in line with Mario's. Mario prepared to jump.

 **JR:** Mario's thinking Coast-to-Coast!

And he was, Mario jumped for Akuma…

…and landed Coast-to-Coast.

 **Kevin:** COAST… TOOOO… COOOOAAAAST!

Mario climbed another turnbuckle, this time in line with Ryu, Mario was going to jump…

…but Siege grabbed Mario by the throat and tossed Mario to the floor on the outside.

 **Corino:** Siege with a Choke Slam! Mario's out!

 **Jerry:** Looks like it's game over for the plumber!

 **9** **th** **elimination- Mario; by Siege; Time: 23 seconds**

The countdown had started again.

 **JR:** It's been an amazing night so far! Who's number 16?

* * *

 **Well, looks like the plumber didn't last long against my OC. Glad too see that my OC was not eliminated.**

 **Statistics:**

 **Entries: 15**

 **Eliminated: 9**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, and Mario**

 **In the ring: 6**

 **Who: Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: Siege (4)**

 **Iron Man: Rainbow Dash (5 minutes, 55 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Heihachi Mishima (1.5 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: Mark Henry (4)**

 **Closer: Undecided**

 **Can anyone stop the alliance of Siege, Reznov, RD, and Hudson?**

 **Will Akuma and Ryu be able to recover?**

 **Until next time, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Assaulted By the Bullets

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Royal Rumble chapter! So, Akuma entered the Rumble and threw Siege in t** **he way of Hudson's spear. We thought that Siege was eliminated, but the announcers said otherwise, as Siege went through the middle ropes instead of over the top. Now with Siege aligning himself with Hudson, Reznov, and RD, what will happen next? Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, nothing else! The characters and music used in this story belong to their brands and owners.**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Fight- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Who's this?

 **Entrant #16- Sunset Shimmer**

Upon seeing the humanized Sunset Shimmer come out, Rainbow Dash got so happy.

 **RD:** Oh my gosh! It's Sunset! Yes!

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! It's Sunset! Yes!

 **RD:** Hey! He copied me.

Sunset Shimmer saw Rainbow Dash with the others and immediately saw the others as friendly. But then…

…The Bullets Club's Elites (The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega), Adam Cole, Adam Paige, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows came out and assaulted Siege, Hudson, RD, Reznov, and Sunset Shimmer.

 **Kevin:** Aw, C'mon!

 **Nigel:** Why is Bullet Club here? C'mon guys, stop it!

Then, Adam Cole spoke through the mic.

 **Adam Cole:** We're here because of you, Nigel, taking away my chances at the ROH World Champion!

Akuma then asked for a mic and spoke up.

 **Akuma:** Fools! Attacking in groups just proves not only how you don't deserve title shots, but how weak you are!

Everyone was shocked. Akuma, Siege's rival, was defending Siege!

 **Akuma:** However, if you can beat the seven of us in a tag match, you will have proved your worth. But not here, and not now.

Nigel then got into the conversation.

 **Nigel:** THAT IS IT! Bullet Club! I am tired of you guys coming in and stopping matches! You've left me with no choice!

Siege and the others had then recovered, and had discussed amongst themselves and Akuma and Ryu, the plan. With that, Siege spoke up.

 **Siege:** Hold it Nigel!

Nigel was about to fire the Bullet Club, but decided to listen to what Siege had to say.

 **Siege:** Listen, I'm tired of the Bullet Club as well, and I…

Siege gestured to himself and to the others.

 **Siege:** As well as the great competitors standing next to me, want to get rid of the Bullet Club for good. So, I want you to pit the 7 of us, against the Bullet Club. Here are the stipulations I want, I want it to be a No DQ match, and if the Bullet Club loses, the members involved in that team are fired!

The Bullet Club was shocked and angry at this. They were about to begin another assault when Siege spoke up again.

 **Siege:** BUT… if my team is defeated…

Siege paused for a moment.

 **Siege:** My partners are fired, and I take the blame.

Nigel nodded at this. The Bullet Club settled down.

 **Siege:** And, tonight, since we need to prepare for our match…

Siege paused again.

 **Siege:** We are eliminating ourselves from the Rumble.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** Their giving up their shot at the title to deal with the Bullet Club!

 **10** **th** **, 11** **th** **, 12** **th** **, 13** **th** **, 14** **th** **, 15** **th** **, and 16** **th** **eliminations- Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, and Sunset Shimmer; by Issues with the Bullet Club; Times:**

 **6 minutes, 3 seconds (Rainbow Dash)**

 **5 minutes, 33 seconds (Siege)**

 **3 minutes, 33 seconds (Jason Hudson)**

 **2 minutes, 33 seconds (Akuma)**

 **1 minute, 33 seconds (Viktor Reznov)**

 **1 minute, 3 seconds (Ryu Hoshi)**

 **3 seconds (Sunset Shimmer)**

 **Jerry:** Well, that's that!

 **JR:** I hope that Team Siege wins and gets rid of Bullet Club for good!

 **Nigel:** Well, let's bring out numbers 17, 18, 19, and 20!

* * *

 **Well, The Bullet Club is at it again! This time, they sabotaged the Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 16**

 **Left: 84**

 **Eliminated: All 16 entries**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, and Sunset Shimmer (Last seven due to the Bullet Club).**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Siege (4)**

 **Iron Man: Rainbow Dash (6 minutes, 3 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Heihachi Mishima (1.5 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: If you count an outside force: Siege, Rainbow Dash, Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, Akuma, Ryu Hoshi, and Sunset Shimmer (7)**

 **If you don't count the above: Mark Henry (4)**

 **Closer: Undecided**

 **Who will be coming out to take the stage for the Royal Rumble?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Extreme Saiyan Demonic Elements

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next Chapter of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! So, in the last chapter, the Bullet Club sabotaged the Royal Rumble, causing Siege, Akuma, Ryu, Hudson, Reznov, Rainbow, and Sunset to eliminate themselves so they can get rid of the Bullet Club for good. Anways, here are the next four who will be in the Rumble, plus 5 extras coming in later, giving us 25 entries entered, thus getting us ¼ of the way done!**

 **Read & Review is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and music used in this story (except my OC) belong to their rightful brands/owners.**

* * *

 _ **(Loaded- Jim Johnston and Zack Tempest)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh boy!

 **JR:** Is it?

 **Entrant #17- Jeff Hardy**

 **JR:** Yes! Jeff Hardy is number 17!

 _ **(Dragon Soul- Yoshimoto Yumi (English Version))**_

 **Corino:** Ooooooh my gosh!

 **Nigel:** It's him!

 **Entrant #18- Goku**

Goku waved and accepted high-fives from the crowd and even signed an autograph from a fan!

 _ **(Twilight Sparkle's Theme- Fighting is Magic)**_

 **Jerry:** Here comes one of my favorites to win.

 **Corino:** Mine too!

 **Entrant #19- Twilight Sparkle**

 **Nigel:** She's definitely done some amazing things. Winning this Royal Rumble will add to that list.

 _ **(Hanyou- Inuyasha)**_

 **JR:** Oh man, this is a great wrestler in the ring, and he's my favorite to win tonight!

 **Kevin:** Nigel and I also have this guy as a favorite!

 **Entrant #20- Inuyasha**

Inuyasha then entered the ring and looked at the competition that stood before him.

The brawl then began, Inuyasha taking on Goku while Twilight took on Jeff. The brawl lasted for 20 seconds, and then the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Pentagon Theme- Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

 **Entrant #21- Frank Woods**

 **Jerry:** This Rumble just gets better and better!

 **Kevin:** Sergeant Frank Woods comes in at number 21!

Inuyasha and Twilight got the advantage in their brawls, and while Goku and Jeff headed to the ropes to recover…

…Woods charged at them…

…only to miss his clothesline attempt at both competitors and almost eliminate himself!

 **Jerry:** Whoa! Close call there by Woods!

Goku and Jeff used the momentum of their escape…

…to land clotheslines on Inuyasha and Twilight.

 **JR:** Oof. Now those are some vicious clotheslines by Goku and Jeff.

The countdown had started again.

 **Jerry:** Another one? Is it time already?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Anthem of Sussex County Chicken- Adam Massacre)**_

 **Corino:** Uh-oh. The other half of 'Dem Boys is coming for revenge!

 **Nigel:** It seems that way, as Mark Briscoe comes in at number 22!

 **Entrant #22- Mark Briscoe**

As Mark came in, he started taking out everyone in the ring using some Redneck Kung Fu!

 **JR:** Briscoe's taking out everyone in the ring!

 **Corino:** Yep, that's what happens when Mark uses Redneck Kung Fu!

After 20 seconds of knocking people down as they were getting up, the countdown started again.

 **Jerry:** Here comes number 23!

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Princess of the Sun~Final Lesson- Adam Nasiykh)**_

 **Kevin:** Oh my gosh…

 **Nigel:** Twilight's gonna get some help here!

 **Entrant #23- Princess Celestia**

As Princess Celestia made her way to the ring, Twilight had knocked away Frank Woods close enough to the ropes…

…that Celestia gave Woods a Back Body Drop, sending Woods to the floor!

 **Jerry:** Woods is gone! Frank Woods is out!

 **17** **th** **elimination: Frank Woods; by Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle; Time: 1 minute, 2 seconds**

Princess Celestia then made it into the ring. Immediately, she and Twilight formed an alliance by delivering massive kicks to Goku's rib section.

 **Kevin:** Huge kicks being delivered to Goku's ribs!

Jeff then came running towards the two princesses. As he approached…

…he was met with a huge double clothesline by Twilight and Celestia.

 **Corino:** Whoa, huge double clothesline by Twilight and Celestia!

As they finished delivering said clotheslines, the countdown began again.

 **JR:** Who is number 24?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(I Won't do What You Tell Me- Jim Johnston)**_

With the iconic sound of glass being broken heard, everyone knew who was coming out.

 **Jerry:** Oh man, somebody grab some beer for entry number 24!

 **Entrant #24- Stone Cold Steve Austin**

When Stone Cold entered the ring, Twilight ran at him…

…only to get caught in a Stone Cold Stunner.

 **JR:** Stunner! A Stunner! My Gawd the Stone Cold Stunner! On Twilight!

Austin then delivered another Stunner to Inuyasha.

 **JR:** Another Stunner! Another Stunner! On Inuyasha!

Austin was on a rampage, delivering Stunners to Goku, Celestia, Briscoe, and Jeff Hardy, in that order.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Austin's on a rampage! Stunner after Stunner!

After Austin's rampage was over, the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Incubus- Prometheus X)**_

 **Nigel:** Oh, boy. Now we're getting somewhere.

 **Entrant #25- "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin**

Elgin entered the ring and went on a rampage of his own. First with a Spinning Powerbomb to Austin.

 **Kevin:** The Elgin Bomb! What a devastating maneuver!

Then Elgin proceeded to Elgin Bomb Twilight, Celestia, Goku, Inuyasha, and the last one on Jeff Hardy. On Hardy's, though, Elgin gave him a powerbomb over the top rope and out onto the floor.

 **Corino:** And with that last powerbomb, Hardy's out.

 **18** **th** **elimination- Jeff Hardy; by "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin; Time: 2 minutes, 24 seconds**

With that last elimination over, the countdown began again.

 **Jerry:** Who are we going to see next? Who's number 26?

* * *

 **Wow. Elgin is just a BEAST in that ring right now.**

 **Statistics;**

 **Entries: 25**

 **Left: 75**

 **Eliminated: 18**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, and Jeff Hardy.**

 **In the Ring: 7**

 **Who: Goku, Twilight Sparkle, Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, Princess Celestia, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Siege (4)**

 **Iron Man: Rainbow Dash (6 minutes, 3 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Heihachi Mishima (1.5 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: Counting outside interference: Siege, Rainbow Dash, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Ryu Hoshi, Viktor Reznov, and Sunset Shimmer (7)**

 **W/ out interference: Mark Henry (4)**

 **Closer: Undecided**

 **I decided not to do the records that I found on the WWE website so, I'll be changing this story a little bit. For those of you who read those chapters and are re-reading them and seeing changes, this is why.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Devilish Heroes and Villains

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the next chapter of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! In the last chapter, the dominating forces were going back and forth between Mark Briscoe, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin. Now the next wrestler is about to come in, what will he/she bring to the Rumble?**

* * *

 _ **(Tekken Rival Music- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh gosh!

 **Nigel:** This Rumble just got better!

 **Entrant #26- Jin Kazama**

As Jin Kazama got into the ring, he eyed Goku and saw a chance for an elimination. He charged at Goku…

…only for the Saiyan to get out of the way, almost eliminating Jin!

 **Jerry:** Whoa! Close call Jin!

 **Nigel:** A little too close if you ask me.

Jin then returned his attention to Goku…

…only to be hit with a clothesline by Inuyasha, who had been Irish Whipped by Goku.

 **Jerry:** OH! Vicious clothesline by Inuyasha!

 **Corino:** Technically, Goku threw Inuyasha toward Jin, so…

While the announcers argued, the countdown started again

 _ **(My Time Is Now- John Cena and The Trademarc)**_

 **Jerry:** Yes! Yes!

 **JR:** Yes! He's here, and his time is now!

 **Entrant #27- John Cena**

Cena was on fire when he entered the ring, giving shoulder blocks to Inuyasha, Goku, Twilight, Celestia, Briscoe, Austin, Elgin, and Jin in that order.

 **Kevin:** Cena's taking everyone out!

Cena then picked Celestia up on his shoulders…

…and gave the Princess of the Sun an Attitude Adjustment over the top rope.

 **JR:** AA! Cena hits the AA on Celestia!

 **Jerry:** Well, so long, Your Highness! Haha!

 **19** **th** **elimination- Princess Celestia; by John Cena; Time: 2 minutes, 7 seconds**

As Celestia left the ring, an enraged Twilight waited for her mentor's eliminator to turn around…

…and as he did, she lifted Cena up…

…did a backflip, causing both knees to strike Cena in the head, to which he staggered…

…then Twilight gave Cena an Enzuiguri to the back of the head…

…and then finished with a Wheel Kick to Cena's face, completing the move she calls "Go to Sleep 2.0."

 **Kevin:** Twilight hits it! Twilight hits Go to Sleep 2.0!

The countdown then began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Green Hill Zone- Sonic Generations (Act 2)**_

 **Jerry:** I think this Rumble's about to speed up!

 **Entrant #28- Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic's entrance was similar to how Mario's was, by delivering running dropkicks to Twilight, Goku, Inuyasha, Briscoe, Elgin, Austin, and Jin in that order.

 **JR:** Sonic with running dropkicks!

When Sonic reached Cena, however, John lifted Sonic on his shoulders and gave Sonic an Attitude Adjustment!

 **Kevin:** AA!

 **Corino:** Cena with the Attitude Adjustment!

The countdown then began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(M. Bison Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh…

 **Nigel:** The leader of Shadaloo approaches!

 **Entrant #29- M. Bison**

Bison then teleported into the ring, he looked at his opposition.

 **Bison:** Humph, nothing but garbage.

Then, Bison was tackled by Briscoe, which sent Bison to the ropes.

Then, everyone in the ring started trying to eliminate Bison.

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh!

 **JR:** What is it… 9? Yes, 9 superstars are trying to eliminate Bison!

This lasted for 20 seconds, to which the countdown started again.

 **Jerry:** Who's Mr. 30?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Truth Reigns- Jim Johnston)**_

 **JR:** Here comes the Hound of Justice!

 **Entrant #30- Roman Reigns**

The struggle to get Bison eliminated still continued. Roman figured he'd help out by running down the apron…

…and hit Bison with Drive By, the momentum sending the Dictator over the top rope.

 **Nigel:** Oh! Bison's out! He's out!

 **Corino:** And I think a record's been made!

 **20** **th** **elimination- M. Bison; by Goku, Twilight Sparkle, Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, Stone Cold Steve Austin, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, Jin Kazama, John Cena, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Roman Reigns; Time: 35 seconds**

As an enraged M. Bison left the ring…

…Cena took the oppurtunity to eliminate Jin Kazama and Stone Cold from the Rumble with a clothesline over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** Whoa!

 **Corino:** Good strategy by John Cena!

 **Nigel:** Yep, while two of the most powerful people in the Rumble are distracted, take them out.

 **21** **st** **elimination: Stone Cold Steve Austin; by John Cena; Time: 3 minutes, 8 seconds**

 **22** **nd** **elimination: Jin Kazama; by John Cena; Time: 2 minutes, 8 seconds**

Then, after that, Sonic charged at Cena…

…only for Cena to throw Sonic over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** Cena's on fire!

 **Kevin:** That's Cena's 5th elimination! He's broken Siege's record of eliminations!

 **23** **rd** **elimination- Sonic the Hedgehog; by John Cena; Time: 1 minute, 45 seconds**

Then Cena rushed at Elgin…

…only to be thrown over the top himself, but able to save himself on the way down.

 **Jerry:** Close call by Cena there.

 **JR:** No kidding, he was almost eliminated.

Then, as Cena got back into the ring, the countdown was about to start.

 **Kevin:** Who will be number 31?

* * *

 **Wow, a lot of records broken in this chapter.**

 **Statistics:**

 **Entries: 30**

 **Left: 70**

 **Eliminated: 23**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, and Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **In the Ring: 7**

 **Who: Goku, Twilight Sparkle, Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, John Cena, Roman Reigns**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: John Cena (5)**

 **Iron Man: Rainbow Dash (6 minutes, 3 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Heihachi Mishima (1.5 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Closer: Undecided**

 **Will Rainbow Dash's, M. Bison's, Heihachi Mishima's, and John Cena's records ever be broken?**

 **Who will become the Closer?**

 **Stay tuned to see for yourself!**

 **Until next time… 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Russians and Officers

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another chapter of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! I received a review from a guest known as The Lizard King, he said,**

" **Please have Chun-li and Zangief from Street Fighter in this match."**

 **Well, The Lizard King, you being my first review, I will fulfill that request! But note, this is the only time that I will accept a request for characters, none more! Period. No exceptions. So don't try to Privately Message me so that you can have a character you want in this Royal Rumble, okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the music and characters used in this story (except my OC). They belong to their rightful brands/owners.**

 **Thanks to The Lizard King for that review. I was starting to think that people didn't like this story and that's why I wasn't getting reviews. I was about to stop this story completely and close up my account. But The Lizard King gave me back some confidence that I could be a good writer. Thanks once again to The Lizard King for that Review.**

 **Guys, if you like or don't like this story, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. As a writer, I need to know what I'm doing right or doing wrong. Reviews will help me not only adjust my stories to make it better, but to help me to write future stories. This is why I say Read & Review is appreciated. Please, guys, I can't make my stories better if you guys don't give me some feedback on what I need to do!**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting… let's head back to the Rumble!**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Chun-li Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh yeah, I love it when this girl gets in the ring!

 **Entrant #31- Chun-li**

Chun-li started off by delivering vicious kicks to Cena, Briscoe, Goku, Elgin, Inuyasha, and Twilight in that order.

 **Jerry:** Chun-li's legs going to work here!

 **Corino:** Vicious kicks being delivered by the Street Fighter.

After Chun-li finished her last kick, the countdown started again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Zangief Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Nigel:** Now here's an actual fictional wrestler!

 **Entrant #32- Zangief**

As Zangief entered the ring, he noticed Chun-li, as Chun-li noticed him also.

 **Zangief:** Greetings, Comrade!

 **Chun-li:** Hello Zangief.

 **Zangief:** Since we are familiar with each other, want to team up?

 **Chun-li:** Sure, 2 is always better than one.

 **Jerry:** Did anyone not see this coming?

 **JR:** It appears that the Street Fighters have teamed up.

As Zangief and Chun-li turned around…

…Goku came rushing at them…

…only to first be caught in Zangief's finisher, the Ultimate Atomic Buster.

 **Jerry:** Oh wait, Zangief's got a hold of Goku!

 **Corino:** Guys, let's say this move together!

 **Nigel:** I'm up for that!

Zangief performed a German suplex…

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ULTIMATE!

Then Zangief performed a backbreaker…

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ATOMIC!

Then, Zangief finished with a jumping Spinning Piledriver.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** BUSTEEEEEEERRRRRRR!

Goku groggily got up, staggering from the move…

…and received a Super Kick from Chun-li, knocking down the Super Saiyan God.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Apparently, Chun-li's kicks are so powerful to take down a Super Saiyan God!

The countdown started again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Spetsnaz Theme- Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **Kevin:** Here comes the main Black Ops bad guy…

 **Entrant #33- Nikita Dragovich**

When Dragovich entered the ring though…

…Chun-li nailed him with a clothesline over the top rope, eliminating the Russian.

 **Jerry:** Whoa! So long Dragovich!

 **JR:** And he didn't last long!

 **24** **th** **elimination- Nikita Dragovich; by Chun-li; Time: 1.1 seconds**

 **Kevin:** The record's been broken again! Nikita Dragovich now has the shortest time in a Royal Rumble Match with 1.1 seconds!

 **Jerry:** Wow, so many records have been broken tonight!

On Jerry's words, Reigns then charged at Chun-li…

…only to be thrown over and out of the ring by the Red Cyclone.

 **Corino:** Yes! Zangief has an elimination!

 **25** **th** **elimination- Roman Reigns; by Zangief; Time: 1 minute, 37 seconds**

Back to the other not-so-talked about wrestlers in the match, Mark Briscoe was in a heavy deadlock with Twilight until…

…Goku had came in, who surprisingly had recovered quickly from Zangief's Ultimate Atomic Buster, and saved Twilight by sending Briscoe into the ropes.

 **Goku:** You alright?

 **Twilight:** Yeah, thanks.

As Goku helped Twilight up to turn around…

…Mark had rebounded off the ropes to give them both a clothesline, sending both superstars over the top rope and out onto the floor.

 **Jerry and Corino:** WHAT?! Goku and Twilight, ELIMINATED?!

 **JR:** I think we better add a new record to the list! Biggest shocking elimination of the night! The crowd is stunned and speechless!

 **26** **th** **and 27** **th** **eliminations- Goku and Twilight Sparkle; by Mark Briscoe; Times: both at 6 minutes, 24 seconds**

After the shocking eliminations, the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Main Theme- Legend of Zelda (Super Smash Bros. Brawl version)**_

 **Jerry:** Here comes the Hero of Hyrule!

 **Entrant #34- Link**

Link entered the ring and started performing clotheslines, first on Cena, followed up by ones on Briscoe, Elgin, and Inuyasha.

 **Nigel:** Link is on fire with clotheslines!

But when Link turned to clothesline Chun-li…

…Chun-li delivered a huge Super Kick to the Hyrule hero.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Within all this, 25 seconds had passed, signaling another countdown.

 **Nigel:** Time sure does fly when calling a match like this, who's number 35?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Super Street Fighter- Team RNB)**_

 **Kevin:** I think this match just got a little more energetic!

 **Entrant #35- ACH**

When ACH got to the ropes, he put his eyes on Chun-li, leaped through the middle rope…

…and gave her a Tornado DDT, his move called "Get over Here!"

 **Kevin:** ACH with Get over Here!

However, Zangief took notice, and lifted ACH on his shoulders…

…only to fall victim to ACH's reversal DDT.

 **Jerry:** ACH with a reversal DDT!

Link then got up, trying to regain momentum…

…only to see ACH's foot heading towards him…

…to which Link caught and dodge an Enzuiguri attempt…

…but was then hit with an unexpected Wheel Kick turnback by ACH.

 **Kevin:** No matter how good you are, you can never dodge that move by ACH.

Then, the countdown began.

 **JR:** Who's entrant 36?

* * *

 **Okay, another Chapter done.**

 **Also, remember the records I'm keeping track of? I'm taking Jim Ross's advice and adding another record of the one he suggested. And, these records will not just be for show. They will also earn their holders some championships! Of course, the 15 seconds of fame record will have the lowest prestige of title. Nigel will announce the winners of these titles at the end of the show, so there will not be a records page on the final chapter of the initial Rumble.**

 **Here are the respective titles in order of prestige and with the corresponding record.**

 **MWC Hardcore Championship: Most eliminations**

 **MWC Intercontinental Championship: Iron Man**

 **MWC United States Championship: Unbreakable**

 **MWC World Television Championship: Most Shocking Elimination (Shocking)**

 **MWC Classy Championship: Closer**

 **MWC Company Championship: 15 seconds of fame or less**

 **If there are two Superstars on the same record, not only will there be a match between both superstars, but if the Royal Rumble is not a tie, those superstars will also receive the MWC Tag Team Championships! However, this is only eligible for the first 4 records.**

 **Statistics:**

 **Entries: 35**

 **Left: 65**

 **Eliminated: 27**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, and Twilight Sparkle**

 **In the Ring: 8**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, John Cena, Chun-li, Zangief, Link, ACH**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: John Cena (5)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (7 minutes, 25 seconds and counting)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Closer: Undecided (This record will not show up anymore, see who won with Nigel's announcement at the end of the Rumble)**

 **Shocking: Goku and Twilight Sparkle**

 **Can anybody eliminate Inuyasha?**

 **Will ACH keep dominating?**

 **Or will team Street Fighter regain their momentum?**

 **Find out, next time!**

 **Until then, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. Wrestlers Galore! Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with some more of the Royal Rumble! So, I just recently checked my wrestler to fictional character count and it's currently at 22:13. So, for these next two chapters the next entrants will only be wrestlers. Enjoy! Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: The only character I own is my OC. All other music and characters belong to their brands/owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(Scorched Ops- Scott Reinwand)**_

 **Nigel:** Oh boy, here comes the ROH World Champion.

 **Entrant #36- Jay Lethal**

But as Jay entered the ring…

…he was ran into by Zangief, who had been Irish Whipped by Mark Briscoe and ACH.

 **Jerry:** Lethal's already down!

 **Nigel:** That's uncommon for Lethal.

Zangief then used his momentum to perform a huge double clothesline on Briscoe and ACH…

…however, Briscoe ducked while ACH was sent over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** He's gone! ACH is out!

 **28** **th** **elimination- ACH; by Zangief; Time: 41 seconds**

Briscoe then started to try to eliminate Zangief. But before he could…

…Chun-li turned Mark around and hit the redneck with a Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

And while Chun-li was distracted by Briscoe…

…Inuyasha came around and hit Zangief with a clothesline over the top rope.

 **Nigel:** Well, there goes the fictional wrestler.

 **Jerry:** The Red Cyclone is out of the match!

 **29** **th** **elimination: Zangief; by Inuyasha; Time: 2 minutes, 24 seconds**

As the Red Cyclone left, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Dalton Wants it Now- Adam Massacre)**_

 **Jerry:** Who's this guy?

 **Corino:** It's the man from Planet Peacock!

 **Entrant #37- Dalton Castle**

But as Castle entered the ring…

…Briscoe nailed Dalton with a clothesline over the top and to the floor.

 **JR:** There goes Dalton Castle!

 **Kevin:** Castle didn't last long!

 **30** **th** **elimination- Dalton Castle; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 1.2 seconds**

 **JR:** That's Briscoe's 4th elimination! One away from matching John Cena's record of eliminations!

Speaking of Cena, he decided to charge at Briscoe…

…only to be thrown over the top rope, and was unable to save himself this time.

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! Cena's gone!

 **JR:** One of the most shocking eliminations of the night! And that's Briscoe's 5th elimination!

 **31** **st** **elimination- John Cena; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 5 minutes, 6 seconds**

Then, Link decided to charge at Briscoe…

…just to suffer the same fate that Cena did.

 **JR:** And there it is, ladies and gentlemen, Mark Briscoe's 6th elimination.

 **32** **nd** **elimination- Link; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 1 minute, 38 seconds**

 **Kevin:** Not only does Briscoe have an impressive record, how about the Iron Man Inuyasha? He's lasted the longest with 8 minutes, 38 seconds on the clock.

 **Jerry:** And guess who's behind him? Mark Briscoe. Briscoe is just one minute behind Inuyasha with 7 minutes, 38 seconds!

Meanwhile, in the ring, Briscoe was being charged by Lethal

…so Briscoe decided to use Lethal's momentum to send him over the top rope.

 **JR:** Briscoe on fire! His 7th elimination tonight!

 **Nigel:** He's not just an Iron Man contender, but he is chasing after Roman Reigns' record of most eliminations! The one Reigns set back in the WWE Royal Rumble of 2014!

 **33** **rd** **elimination- Jay Lethal; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 15 seconds**

 **Nigel:** Hey guys, we only have 4 people in the ring!

 **JR:** My Gawd! Nigel's right!

 **Kevin:** Hey, get this, three of them came from farther back!

 **Jerry:** That's right! Inuyasha, Briscoe and Elgin were numbers 20, 22, and 25! In that order!

As the announcers talked, the countdown began again.

 **Jerry:** And speaking of numbers, here comes number 38!

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Crank it Up- Brand New Sin)**_

 **JR:** Uh-oh…

 **Nigel:** Nice knowing you guys.

 **Entrant #38- Big Show**

As Big Show entered the ring…

…he was greeted with Inuyasha lifting the 441-pounder up as if Inuyasha was going to do a Tilt-a-Whirl backbreaker…

…but instead of dropping the back of Big Show on Inuyasha's knee…

…Inuyasha dropped the head of Big Show on his knee performing his finisher known as "Demon Drop."

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** OH MY GOD!

 **Jerry:** How did-? What just-?

 **Nigel:** How did Inuyasha just lift Big Show up and then drop him headfirst on his knee?

 **Kevin:** Well, statistics show that Inuyasha has superhuman strength, so I guess we really shouldn't be surprised.

But then, Elgin surprised everyone by picking Big Show up and giving him a Buckle Bomb…

…and then picked Big Show up again and then gave him an Elgin Bomb.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** OH MY GOD!

 **Jerry:** That's about as explainable as John Cena lifting Big Show and Edge simultaneously!

Then, Chun-li decided to give some help to the other three…

…by giving Big Show a huge Super Kick when he got up.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

After the vicious Super Kick, Big Show was down. Mark took the opportunity to head to the top rope…

…and performed his diving elbow drop known as Froggy Bow.

 **Kevin:** FROGGY BOOOOOOW!

Big Show then staggeringly got up, just in time for the countdown to begin.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Voices- Jim Johnston and Rich Luzzi)**_

 **Jerry:** Here comes the Apex Predator!

 **Entrant #39- Randy Orton**

Randy took notice of the other four who were trying to eliminate the Big Show. He decided to give them help…

…by giving Big Show and RKO, sending Big Show over the top and out onto the floor.

 **Jerry:** RKO! Randy hits it!

 **JR:** And there goes the Big Show! Since Mark was involved, this is his 8th elimination tonight!

 **34** **th** **elimination- Big Show; by Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, Chun-li, and Randy Orton; Time: 33 seconds**

Then Randy was about to give an RKO to Chun-li…

…but Chun-li threw Orton off before he could…

…right into Briscoe as Briscoe then threw Orton over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** There goes the Apex Predator!

 **35** **th** **elimination- Randy Orton; by Mark Briscoe and Chun-li; Time: 7 seconds**

 **Nigel:** 9th! Briscoe's 9th elimination! And we're back to the four we started this series of events with.

Then, Elgin charged at Briscoe…

…only to have Mark throw him over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** 10! 10 eliminations for Mark!

 **Corino:** Just two away from a wrestling record!

 **36** **th** **elimination- "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 7 minutes, 10 seconds**

 **Nigel:** And then there were three.

 **JR:** The "Iron Man" Inuyasha.

 **Corino:** The Eliminator Mark Briscoe.

 **Jerry:** And the Street Fighter Chun-li.

As the talk ended, 15 seconds had passed with the staredown of the three in the ring.

So, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Land of Five Rivers- Jim Johnston and Punjabi MC)**_

 **Jerry:** Another Giant enters.

 **Entrant #40- The Great Khali**

Khali wasn't going to be taken down easy like Big Show. In fact, HE did the taking down, landing hard chops to Chun-li, Inuyasha, and finally Briscoe.

 **Jerry:** Khali with massive chops!

But they weren't down for long. As Khali celebrated and turned around…

 **Nigel:** Oh, Khali, you might not want to boast…

…he was met with a Super Kick by Chun-li.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Inuyasha picked up the 7-foot Indian…

…and delivered a Demon Drop to Khali's skull.

 **Kevin:** DEMON DROP! By Inuyasha!

And the countdown was about to begin…

…until Nigel's phone went off.

 **Nigel:** Ok… Uh-huh… Ok. Fans, I have just received a message from Vince McMahon saying that entrant 41 couldn't be here tonight, so instead of him, he had a 6-way match between some of your favorites who have been eliminated, and whoever won will take his place.

The countdown then began.

 **Kevin:** Ok, so who will be returning as number 41?

* * *

 **OK, now the reason I did that is because I know some of your favorites are out, so to be nice, I figured I put one back in. But this will be the only returning superstar! Okay guys?**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 40**

 **Left: 60**

 **Eliminated: 36**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods. Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, and "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin**

 **In the Ring: 4**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, Chun-li, and The Great Khali**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: Mark Briscoe (10)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (10 minutes, 25 seconds and counting)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **The Shocking record will not be up here anymore either. Wait until Nigel announces the champions at the end.**

 **Can anyone stop Briscoe from eliminating people?**

 **Will Briscoe surpass Roman Reigns in eliminations?**

 **Who is returning as number 41?**

 **Tune in after the break to find out!**

 **Until then, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. Wrestlers Galore! Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with some more of the Royal Rumble! You're going to have to pardon me guys if you don't get the chapters of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble as quickly, I'm beginning to work on a story where my OC (not as he appears in this story) will go out to form a new team called Siege Alliance! Like said, I will get you guys updates as soon as possible, but for now, back to the Rumble!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/brands.**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Zangief Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh boy, you'll like this Nigel!

 **Nigel:** Yes! The Red Cyclone is back in!

 **Entrant #41- Zangief (2** **nd** **entrance)**

Zangief entered the Ring…

…and grabbed the Great Khali from behind, readying the Ultimate Atomic Buster.

 **Nigel:** Here we go! Guys, on three!

Zangief German Suplexed Khali.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ULTIMATE!

Zangief gave Khali a backbreaker.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ATOMIC!

Then Zangief gave Khali a Spinning Piledriver.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** BUSTEEEEEEERRRRRRR!

And with that…

…Briscoe gave Khali a clothesline over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** 11! Briscoe's 11th elimination! One away from matching Roman Reigns!

 **37** **th** **elimination- The Great Khali; by Mark Briscoe and Zangief; Time: 34 seconds**

Then, the four combatants stared each other down.

 **Nigel:** The feeling out process, 2-on-2, team vs non-team.

20 seconds passed by in this staredown and the countdown began again.

 **JR:** Who's number 42?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Unstable- Jim Johnston)**_

 **JR:** Oh my! Oh my!

 **Jerry:** It's the Ultimate Warrior!

 **Entrant #42- Ultimate Warrior**

The Warrior then started giving Running Elbows to everybody. First to Zangief, then Chun-li, then Mark Briscoe, then Inuyasha!

 **Jerry:** The Warrior's on fire with running elbows!

The Warrior then gave Ultimate Splashes to everybody!

 **JR:** Ultimate Splashes from the Warrior!

Ultimate Warrior then started to charge at a downed Briscoe…

…only to be hit by one of Chun-li's Super Kicks, to which Chun-li fell to the ground out of exhaustion after delivering.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** All competitors are down!

Then the countdown started.

 **Jerry:** Whoever comes in is going to be happy about this situation.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Fight- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Yep, Kevin Owens is going to be happy.

 **Nigel:** Or better known to us as Kevin Steen.

 **Entrant #43- Kevin Owens**

Kevin Owens then approached Briscoe, hoping to eliminate him…

…but instead was sent over the top by Briscoe.

 **Jerry:** HE DID IT! Briscoe with his 12th elimination!

 **38** **th** **elimination- Kevin Owens; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 3 seconds**

Then, the Ultimate Warrior got up and started to give everyone running elbows again. But when he got to Briscoe…

…the Warrior was sent over the top rope by Briscoe.

 **Jerry:** HE'S DONE IT! HE'S DONE IT! Briscoe with his 13th elimination! And on the Ultimate Warrior!

 **39** **th** **elimination- The Ultimate Warrior; by Mark Briscoe; Time: 40 seconds**

 **Nigel:** And then there were 4.

As the staredown lasted for 15 seconds, the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **FEED… ME… MORE!**

 _ **(Meat on The Table- Jim Johnston)**_

 **JR:** Here comes a guy with an agenda to destroy.

 **Entrant #44- Ryback**

Ryback then gave clotheslines to Chun-li, Zangief, Briscoe, and Inuyasha in that order.

 **Corino:** That's some huge clotheslines from Ryback!

Ryback then attempted to pick Zangief up…

…only to have Zangief counter out of the move by sliding off of Ryback…

…and end up behind him…

…and then had him in his clutches.

 **Nigel:** Here we go!

German Suplex…

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ULTIMATE!

Backbreaker…

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** ATOMIC!

Spinning Piledriver.

 **JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** BUSTEEEEEEERRRRRRR!

When the move ended, the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **RUSEV UDRYA… RUSEV MACHKA!**

 _ **(Roar of the Lion- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **JR:** This is going to be bad…

 **Entrant #45- Rusev**

As the Bulgarian Brute entered the ring…

…he was met with a double clothesline by Chun-li and Inuyasha.

 **Nigel:** Wow, nice double clothesline by Inuyasha and Chun-li.

And as the Bulgarian Brute got up…

…he was met by another double clothesline by Mark Briscoe and Zangief, this one sending him over the top rope and onto the floor!

 **Jerry:** BRISCOE! 14th elimination! 14th ELIMINATION!

 **40** **th** **elimination- Rusev; by Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, Chun-li and Zangief; Time: 8 seconds**

Then, Ryback picked up Zangief AND Briscoe…

…and hit them with Shellshock.

 **Kevin:** Shellshock from Ryback!

Then Ryback turned around…

…and was hit with Demon Drop by Inuyasha.

 **JR:** Demon Drop! By Inuyasha!

Then Ryback got up…

…and was hit with a Super Kick by Chun-li.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

As Chun-li finished her move, the countdown began again.

 **Kevin:** Who will be number 46?

 **Okay, guys, this story might be on Hiatus for a while because of this thing I'm doing with SpiritReaper42. So I need to make another story that depicts my OC meeting all the characters of Siege Alliance. Sorry if you guys have to wait so long for the next chapter of the Royal Rumble.**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 45**

 **Left: 55**

 **Eliminated: 40**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, and Rusev**

 **In the Ring: 5**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Mark Briscoe, Chun-li, Zangief (second run), Ryback**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (14)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (12 minutes, 55 seconds and counting)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Who can stop Briscoe from eliminating people?**

 **Will Zangief last longer than he did the first time?**

 **Will Inuyasha ever be eliminated?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. Legends and Burgers

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back finally with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Now that I have my other story done, let's get back to this Royal Rumble. After this chapter we'll be halfway through!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC. All other characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Juri Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Nigel:** Uh-oh. Chun-li might have her hands full.

 **Entrant #46- Juri Han**

But as Juri got in the ring…

…she was caught in a Shellshock by Ryback.

 **Kevin:** Ryback with Shellshock!

Then…

…Ryback delivered a Shellshock to Inuyasha, Chun-li, Zangief, and Mark Briscoe in that order.

 **Jerry:** Shellshock after Shellshock!

Mark then had enough energy to get up…

…and hit Juri with his brother's move, the Jay Driller.

 **Kevin:** Mark! JAY DRILLEEEER!

Then the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Moose Nation- Quinn Ojinaka)**_

 **MOOSE! MOOSE! MOOSE!**

 **Corino:** Here comes Moose!

 **Entrant #47- Moose**

Moose got in the ring a stared down Ryback, Ryback did the same.

 **Jerry:** Oh boy.

 **JR:** The two big men staring it down.

But in the middle of their staredown while they were near the ropes…

…Chun-li came in and eliminated both of them with her Spinning Bird Kick.

 **Jerry:** OH MY!

 **Kevin:** Ryback and Moose are both eliminated!

 **41** **st** **elimination- Ryback; by Chun-li; Time: 1 minute, 42 seconds**

 **42** **nd** **elimination- Moose; by Chun-li; Time: 12 seconds**

Briscoe was then attempting to score his 15th elimination, being on Juri Han. Inuyasha helped him out…

…by delivering a Super Kick to Juri, sending her over the top.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Nigel:** That's Briscoe's 15th elimination, aided by Inuyasha!

 **43** **rd** **elimination- Juri Han; by Mark Briscoe and Inuyasha; Time: 54 seconds**

Then the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Cheeseburger in ROH- Kenny Pickett)**_

 **Corino:** It's Cheeseburger!

 **Entrant #48- Cheeseburger**

Cheeseburger entered the ring…

…and hit Chun-li with his palm strike, known as Shotei, used by the great Jushin Thunder Liger.

 **Corino:** SHOTEI! Adopted from Jushin Thunder Liger!

Then Cheeseburger delivered Shoteis to Zangief, Inuyasha, and Briscoe in that order.

 **JR:** Cheeseburger on fire with Shoteis!

Then, Cheeseburger pulled off a true shocker…

…by giving Zangief, who was near the ropes, a Shining Wizard, sending the Red Cyclone over the top rope and out onto the floor.

 **Kevin:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** Cheeseburger, a man of only 136 pounds, has just eliminated Zangief, a man of 266 pounds, from the arena!

 **44** **th** **elimination- Zangief (second run); by Cheeseburger; Time: 3 minutes, 44 seconds**

Cheeseburger attempted a Shining Wizard against Inuyasha…

…but was caught in Inuyasha's Demon Drop.

 **Jerry:** Demon Drop! That had to hurt!

Then, Briscoe picked up Cheeseburger…

…and gave Cheeseburger a clothesline.

 **Nigel:** Oof, hard clothesline on Cheeseburger.

Then the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Real American- Jim Johnston and Rick Derringer)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh!

 **JR:** Here comes Hulkamania!

 **Entrant #49- Hulk Hogan**

Hogan entered the ring and gave big boots to Chun-li, Mark Briscoe, Inuyasha, and Cheeseburger in that order.

 **Nigel:** Hulk Hogan connecting with those boots!

Then Hogan gave leg drops to everybody.

 **Kevin:** Now he's connecting with leg drops!

Then Hogan saw Briscoe near the ropes…

…so he gave Briscoe a boot over the top rope, ending Briscoe's awesome run.

 **Jerry:** There goes Briscoe!

 **Nigel:** He shouldn't be ashamed, he had an amazing run.

 **45** **th** **elimination: Mark Briscoe; by Hulk Hogan; Time: 13 minutes, 53 seconds**

The crowd was giving a standing ovation to the other half of Dem Boys while chanting "You were awesome!" or "Dem Boys!"

As Briscoe left the arena, the countdown began again.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Thuhn-Der- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh boy!

 **JR:** It's the ageless wonder!

 **Entrant #50- Jushin Thunder Liger**

Jushin entered the ring and gave clotheslines to Chun-li, Inuyasha, and Hulk Hogan. When he reached Cheeseburger, they formed an alliance.

 **Nigel:** I knew it! Cheeseburger and Liger are now teaming!

Then, Liger and Cheeseburger went to work on Hogan, they trapped him in the corner and attacked him rapidly with fists.

 **Jerry:** Jushin and Cheeseburger going to work on Hogan.

Once Hogan was down, Liger and Burger turned around…

…and were met with Super Kicks by Inuyasha and Chun-li.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then the countdown began.

 **Kevin:** We're halfway through! Who's number 51?

* * *

 **Damn. Nice job Briscoe.**

 **This story may go on HIATUS for another story I'm doing.**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 50**

 **Left: 50**

 **Eliminated: 45**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), and Mark Briscoe**

 **In the Ring: 5**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Chun-li, Cheeseburger, Hulk Hogan, and Jushin Thunder Liger**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (15 minutes, 25 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Inuyasha ever be eliminated?**

 **Will Chun-li stop delivering Super Kicks?**

 **Can anybody stop Cheeseburger and Jushin Thunder Liger?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	12. Country Girls and Spirits

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here finally with another Chapter of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Now it's time to find out who drew number 51!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any other characters other than my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(Applejack Theme- Fighting is Magic)**_

 **JR:** We got some country in this Rumble!

 **Entrant #51- Applejack**

Applejack then gave big boots to Liger, Cheeseburger, Chun-li, Hogan, and Inuyasha in that order.

 **Kevin:** Applejack with big boots!

Then Applejack turned around…

…and was hit by yet another Super Kick by Chun-li.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Black and Blue- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** What? It's him!

 **JR:** It's Spirit Reaper!

 **Entrant #52- Spirit Reaper**

Spirit Reaper entered the ring and gave clotheslines to Chun-li, Hogan, Liger, and finally Cheeseburger.

 **Corino:** Devastating clotheslines by Spirit!

Then, Spirit came to Applejack and Inuyasha.

 **Spirit:** Applejack? What are you doing here?

 **Applejack:** I'm here to wrestle, what else?

 **Inuyasha:** Since we all know each other, let's make a Team Spirit for this Royal Rumble!

 **Spirit:** Sounds good.

 **Jerry:** Woah! Another alliance!

 **Nigel:** Let's see how it pays off!

The countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Hugo Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Kevin:** Uh-oh…

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh is right…

 **Entrant #53- Hugo**

As Hugo entered the ring…

…he was already trying to be eliminated by Team Spirit!

 **JR:** Nice strategy, get Hugo out of there.

They were then joined by Liger, Cheeseburger, and Chun-li.

 **Corino:** Everyone's trying to get Hugo out!

This lasted about 20 seconds, so the countdown began.

 **Jerry:** Who's number 54?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(S.O.S.- Collie Buddz)**_

 **Jerry:** Normally he's with the New Day nowadays, but it appears Kofi's going solo!

 **Entrant #54- Kofi Kingston**

As Kofi saw the elimination in progress, he figured he finish the job…

…by hitting Hugo with Trouble in Paradise sending the seven footer over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** Kofi! Trouble in Paradise!

 **Corino:** That was apparently enough to eliminate Hugo!

 **46** **th** **elimination- Hugo; by Inuyasha, Chun-li, Cheeseburger, Hulk Hogan, Jushin Thunder Liger, Applejack, Spirit Reaper, and Kofi Kingston; Time: 35 seconds**

Inuyasha and Applejack then took that opportunity to eliminate Liger and Cheeseburger from the Rumble with a double clothesline over the top rope!

 **Jerry:** And now Liger and Cheeseburger are out!

 **47** **th** **elimination: Cheeseburger; by Applejack; Time: 3 minutes, 8 seconds**

 **48** **th** **elimination: Jushin Thunder Liger; by Inuyasha; Time: 2 minutes, 8 seconds**

Then the 3-on-3 staredown began. Team Spirit vs Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, and Kofi Kingston.

 **Jerry:** I feel like this is a 3-on-3 Tornado Tag Team match!

 **JR:** In a way, King, it is!

The staredown lasted until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Action- Rich Porter and Tahoe Papi)**_

 **Kevin:** How many big men are there in wrestling?

 **Nigel:** Doesn't matter, because you'll have to feast your eyes on this one.

 **Entrant #55- Donovan Dijak**

As Dijak entered the ring…

…he was met with a Super Kick by Chun-li.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Chun-li:** You just stay out of this.

Then, the brawl began.

Chun-li took on Applejack.

Spirit took on Kofi.

Inuyasha took on Hogan.

Blow for blow they were even until…

…Team Spirit delivered a Triple Super Kick to the other three.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then the countdown began.

 **Kevin:** Who's number 56?

* * *

 **Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit belong to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 55**

 **Left: 45**

 **Eliminated: 48**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, and Jushin Thunder Liger**

 **In the Ring: 7**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Chun-li, Hulk Hogan, Applejack, Spirit Reaper, Kofi Kingston, and Donovan Dijak**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (17 minutes, 55 seconds and counting)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will anyone be able to eliminate Inuyasha?**

 **Can anyone stop Team Spirit?**

 **Will Dijak recover?**

 **Until next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	13. Rated R Street Fighters

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with finally another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Man, I've been so caught up in my other story that I have had no time to make another Fanfiction Royal Rumble Chapter, but now with that story said and done, let's move on!**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit belong to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(Ken Theme- Street Fighter V)**_

 **Jerry:** Here comes Ryu's buddy and probably a big help to Chun-li!

 **Entrant #56- Ken Masters**

As Ken, in his Street Fighter V clothes, entered the ring, he gave clotheslines to Kofi, Hogan, Applejack, Spirit, and Inuyasha in that order.

 **JR:** Vicious clotheslines by Ken!

Ken then reached Chun-li.

 **Ken:** What's up Chun-li?

 **Chun-li:** Hey, Ken. Probably wanting to team up, right?

 **Ken:** You guessed it.

 **Nigel:** Another Street Fighter partnership!

Then, Dijak ran at Ken and Chun-li…

…only to get caught by the Street Fighter's Super Kicks.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Dijak stumbled to the ropes…

…and got eliminated with a clothesline over the top by Ken.

 **Kevin:** And there goes Dijak!

 **Corino:** Feast your eyes on that!

 **49** **th** **elimination- Donovan Dijak; by Ken Masters; Time: 53 seconds**

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **You think you know me…**

 _ **(Metalingus- After Bridge and Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! The Rated R Superstar!

 **Entrant #57- Edge**

Edge entered the ring and gave spears to Ken, Chun-li, Applejack, Spirit, Hogan, and Kingston. The one to Kofi sent him over the top turnbuckle, out onto the floor. But his feet were on the steel steps.

 **JR:** Kingston's out!

 **Kevin:** Wait! His feet are on the steps!

Kofi then scooted up the steps onto the apron, reentered the ring…

…and hit Edge with Trouble in Paradise.

 **Jerry:** Trouble in Paradise!

He then charged at Inuyasha…

…who sent Kofi over the top rope, and Kofi didn't save it this time.

 **Corino:** Kofi's out! For real this time!

 **50** **th** **elimination- Kofi Kingston; by Inuyasha; Time: 1 minute, 44 seconds**

 **JR:** Guys, you might wanna pay attention to Inuyasha's elimination count, that was his 7th elimination!

 **Jerry:** You wanna know who else has 7 eliminations? Chun-li.

Then, Inuyasha went over to Hogan…

…only to get hit with Hogan's big boot.

 **Nigel:** Big Boot by Hogan!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Guile Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh boy!

 **JR:** Here comes the Street Fighter Guile!

 **Entrant #58- Guile**

Guile entered the ring and gave clotheslines to Applejack, Spirit, Inuyasha, Hogan, and Edge.

 **Kevin:** Huge clotheslines by Guile!

Guile then reached Ken and Chun-li.

 **Ken:** Heh, our alliance just got bigger.

 **Chun-li:** You can say that again.

 **Guile:** I figured you both knew I was going to join this alliance.

 **Jerry:** Guile has just made the Street Fighter Alliance bigger!

Meanwhile, Hulk Hogan was against the ropes and was about to get eliminated by Edge…

…but Hogan sent Edge over the top rope, saving himself.

 **Kevin:** Edge is gone!

 **51** **st** **elimination- Edge; by Hulk Hogan; Time: 45 seconds**

Then, Team Spirit and Team Street Fighter were in an epic staredown.

 **Jerry:** Oh man, this is intense!

The staredown lasted until the countdown.

 **Nigel:** Who's number 59?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **It's time! It's time! It's Vader Time!**

 _ **(Mastodon- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh! It's Vader time!

 **Entrant #59- Vader**

As Vader entered the ring…

…he was already trying to be eliminated by Team Street Fighter, Team Spirit, and Hulk Hogan.

 **JR:** Woah! Vader's already trying to be eliminated!

This struggle lasted until the countdown.

 **Jerry:** Vader's not giving up! And number 60 is about to come in!

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Dee Jay Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Corino:** This match is about to pick up a beat! And Team Street Fighter's about to gain a new member!

 **Entrant #60- Dee Jay**

Dee Jay got on the apron…

…and gave Vader a leg drop, eliminating the big man.

 **Kevin:** It's Vader time no more!

 **52** **nd** **elimination- Vader; by Inuyasha, Chun-li, Hulk Hogan, Applejack, Spirit Reaper, Ken Masters, Guile, and Dee Jay; Time: 36 seconds**

Then as Vader left the ring…

…Dee Jay was going to eliminate Hulk Hogan…

…but Hogan caught his attack and sent Dee Jay over the ropes, eliminating Dee Jay instead.

 **Jerry:** Guess Team Street Fighter won't be getting a new member.

 **53** **rd** **elimination- Dee Jay; by Hulk Hogan; Time: 8 seconds**

Then, Hogan gave big boots to Guile, Chun-li, Ken, Inuyasha, Applejack, and Spirit Reaper.

 **JR:** Hogan's on fire with the boots!

Hogan then gave running leg drops to everybody he just knocked down.

 **Kevin:** Running leg drops!

Hogan then gave his famous taunt to the crowd.

 **Jerry:** Hogan doing a little showboating here!

Then, the countdown began.

 **Corino:** Incredible night so far! Who's number 61?

* * *

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 60**

 **Left: 40**

 **Eliminated: 53**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, and Dee Jay**

 **In the Ring: 7**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Chun-li, Hulk Hogan, Applejack, Spirit Reaper, Ken Masters, and Guile**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (20 minutes, 25 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich (1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Hulk Hogan stop giving leg drops?**

 **Is Inuyasha ever going to be eliminated?**

 **Which team will dominate?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	14. Macho Lunatics

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! I know that you guys think 30 seconds is too short, but think of it this way, if I did have the intervals set for one minute, I wouldn't be as far as I am right now. Anyway, let's get back to the Rumble!**

 **Spirit Reaper and Team Spirit belong to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(Balrog Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Well this guy won't be on Team Street Fighter!

 **Entrant #61- Balrog**

But just as Balrog entered the ring…

…Guile hit him with his Flash Kick, sending Balrog over the top rope and out onto the floor.

 **JR:** Wow! Balrog's out immediately!

 **54** **th** **elimination- Balrog; by Guile; Time: 1.1 seconds**

 **Kevin:** Balrog has just tied for the shortest time in the Royal Rumble at 1.1 seconds!

 **Nigel:** Tied with Nikita Dragovich!

Then, Spirit Reaper clotheslined Guile over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! Guile's gone!

 **55** **th** **elimination- Guile; by Spirit Reaper; Time: 1 minute, 33 seconds**

Then, Hulk Hogan clotheslined Spirit over the top rope, ending his run.

 **JR:** Well, there goes Spirit.

 **56** **th** **elimination- Spirit Reaper; by Hulk Hogan; Time: 4 minutes, 35 seconds**

Then, Applejack and Inuyasha clotheslined Hogan over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** Hulk Hogan's gone!

 **57** **th** **elimination- Hulk Hogan; by Inuyasha and Applejack; Time: 6 minutes, 7 seconds**

Then, Chun-li ran at Applejack…

…only for Applejack to send Chun-li over the top rope, but Chun-li saved herself.

Then, Applejack turned to Inuyasha.

 **Applejack:** Good luck! Hope ya win!

 **Inuyasha:** What? No, you can't be serious.

 **Applejack:** Afraid so.

Applejack ran to the ropes…

…and gave a flying clothesline to Chun-li eliminating both of them.

 **Jerry:** OH!

 **JR:** Applejack with a self-eliminating move to take out Chun-li!

 **58** **th** **elimination- Chun-li; by Applejack; Time: 15 minutes, 10 seconds**

 **59** **th** **elimination- Applejack; by herself; Time: 5 minutes, 10 seconds**

Inuyasha and Ken were the only two left in the ring. They engaged in a staredown that lasted 15 seconds. Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Pomp and Circumstance- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Kevin:** Are you kidding me!?

 **Jerry:** It's the Macho Man!

 **Entrant #62- "Macho Man" Randy Savage**

Savage entered the ring and gave Ken and Inuyasha running elbows.

 **Kevin:** Nice elbows from Macho Man!

Then, Macho Man went to the top rope.

 **Jerry:** You thought those were nice elbows? They're nothing compared to this one!

Macho Man leaped…

…and gave a diving elbow to Ken.

 **JR:** Diving elbow by Macho Man!

Macho Man then climbed the ropes again…

…and gave Inuyasha a diving elbow.

 **Corino:** Another diving elbow from the Macho Man!

Macho Man was then taunting to the crowd.

 **Nigel:** Looks like Macho Man is taunting a little bit here!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Eighth Wonder- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh!

 **Nigel:** It's the eighth wonder of the world!

 **Entrant #63- Andre The Giant**

When Andre got in the ring…

…Macho Man started to try to eliminate him.

 **Jerry:** Macho Man trying to eliminate Andre!

Ken and Inuyasha eventually recovered enough to join in on eliminating Andre.

 **Kevin:** All three of them are trying to eliminate the eighth wonder of the world!

This lasted until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Retaliation- CFO$)**_

 **Nigel:** Here comes a Lunatic!

 **Corino:** Make that THE Lunatic!

 **Entrant #64- Dean Ambrose**

Dean Ambrose got on the apron…

…and hit the eighth wonder of the world with a huge clothesline, sending Andre over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** OH!

 **JR:** Andre's out! Andre The Giant's out!

 **60** **th** **elimination- Andre The Giant; by Inuyasha, Ken Masters, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and Dean Ambrose; Time: 33 seconds**

Then, the four superstars left were engaged in an epic staredown. The crowd was excited at this point.

 **Some of the Crowd:** MACHO MAN!

 **Some of the Crowd:** LET'S GO AMBROSE!

 **Some of the Crowd:** LET'S GO KEN!

 **Some of the Crowd:** INUYASHA!

The crowd chanted their names until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **CAN YOU DIG IT, SUCKA?**

 _ **(Rap Sheet- Rene De Wael & Didier Leglise)**_

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOSH!

 **JR:** It's Booker T!

 **Entrant #65- Booker T**

Booker T entered the ring and hit everyone with his Axe Kick.

 **Corino:** Axe Kicks by Booker T!

Then Booker gave everyone the Book End.

 **JR:** Book Ends by Booker!

Then, Booker dropped to one knee, looking at his hand.

 **Jerry:** I think we're gonna see a Spinaroonie!

And gave the crowd a Spinaroonie.

 **Jerry:** Oh yeah! Spinaroonie!

Then, the countdown began again.

 **Kevin:** Who's number 66?

* * *

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 65**

 **Left: 35**

 **Eliminated: 60**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, Dee Jay, Balrog, Guile, Spirit Reaper, Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, Applejack, and Andre The Giant**

 **In the Ring: 5**

 **Who: Inuyasha, Ken Masters, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Dean Ambrose, and Booker T**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (22 minutes, 55 seconds and counting)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich and Balrog (each with 1.1 seconds)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Inuyasha last until the end?**

 **Will Macho Man keep up the Macho?**

 **Will Booker T keep dominating?**

 **Will I ever stop asking these questions?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	15. Street Smashers

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another Chapter of this amazing Fanfiction Royal Rumble! I just want all of you to know that you've been a big help through all of this. Thanks so much. The inspiration for this mostly was self drive and your guys' reviews, but The Extreme Brony and LordRyuTJ are also a part of my inspiration. You guys are awesome! Any who, back to the Rumble!**

 **Oh, and disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to their owners!**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **Booyaka, Booyaka…**

 **619…**

 **Booyaka, Booyaka…**

 **That's my pueblo…**

 _ **(Booyaka 619- P.O.D.)**_

 **Nigel:** Oh gosh!

 **Jerry:** It's Rey Mysterio!

 **Entrant #66- Rey Mysterio**

Mysterio entered the ring and gave Hurricanranas to Booker, Inuyasha, Macho Man, Ken, and Ambrose.

 **Kevin:** Look at Mysterio go!

Everybody then fell to the middle rope. Mysterio took the opportunity…

…to deliver 619's to Macho Man, Inuyasha, Ambrose, Booker, and Ken.

 **Corino:** 619's by Mysterio!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Legend of Zelda Main Theme- Super Smash Bros.)**_

 **Jerry:** I thought Link was eliminated?

 **Nigel:** King, this is the princess of that game!

 **Entrant #67- Princess Zelda**

Zelda entered the ring…

…and was met by a Hurricanrana by Mysterio.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Mysterio on fire!

Then, Mysterio noticed Ambrose on the ropes, so Mysterio ran over…

…and gave Ambrose a clothesline out to the floor, eliminating the Lunatic.

 **Corino:** The Lunatic Fringe is gone!

 **61** **st** **elimination- Dean Ambrose; by Rey Mysterio; Time: 1 minute, 40 seconds**

However, when Mysterio turned around…

…he was met by a clothesline by Zelda.

 **Jerry:** OH! I knew Mysterio would get it sooner or later!

 **JR:** That's right, never assault a princess as she makes her entrance.

 **Kevin:** Or it might be bad news.

The announcers all laughed at this.

Back in the ring, Inuyasha was busy trying to eliminate Macho Man. Since Ken liked to help out here and there, he ran towards Macho Man…

…and gave him a dropkick over the top rope, ending the Macho Man's run.

 **Kevin:** Ken just helped Inuyasha, there goes the Macho Man!

 **Jerry:** This Rumble just lost its Macho.

 **62** **nd** **elimination- "Macho Man" Randy Savage; by Inuyasha and Ken; Time: 2 minutes, 48 seconds**

Inuyasha then looked at Ken.

 **Inuyasha:** Thanks.

 **Ken:** No problem.

Then, as the two turned their attention back to the Rumble…

…Zelda connected with two knees to both Inuyasha's and Ken's guts…

…looked to hit them with a DDT…

…but only to find that they both had countered and grabbed her by the throat…

 **Jerry:** Oh, counter. Hey, Inuyasha and Ken have Zelda by the throat, oh no…

…and then was hit with a Choke Slam.

 **Kevin:** Choke Slam!

Ken and Inuyasha looked at each other again.

 **Ken:** Since we work so good together, wanna team up?

 **Inuyasha:** Sure, why not?

 **Ken:** If it comes down to just us two, don't hold back!

 **Inuyasha:** Trust me, I won't.

They shook hands.

 **JR:** We have an alliance!

 **Nigel:** Let's see how it plays out, because number 68 is about to come out!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Princess Peach's Castle- Super Smash Bros. Melee)**_

 **Jerry:** Another princess?

 **Kevin:** Yes it is!

 **Entrant #68- Princess Peach**

Peach entered the ring…

…and was caught by a double suplex by Inuyasha and Ken.

 **Nigel:** Oh my! This team chemistry working real well right now!

 **Kevin:** No kidding!

Then, Booker T and Rey Mysterio ran at Ken and Inuyasha…

…only to get hip tossed by both of them over the top rope.

 **JR:** There goes Booker and Mysterio!

 **Corino:** News Flash! That's Inuyasha's 11th elimination!

 **63** **rd** **elimination- Booker T; by Inuyasha; Time: 1 minute, 35 seconds**

 **64** **th** **elimination- Rey Mysterio; by Ken Masters; Time: 1 minute, 5 seconds**

Then, Ken and Inuyasha turned around…

…and were met with a clothesline by Princess Peach and Princess Zelda.

 **Jerry:** OH!

 **JR:** Looks like both princesses have made an alliance!

Then, Peach and Zelda picked Inuyasha and Ken up…

…only for them to counter and both Inuyasha and Ken pick up the princesses...

...and connect with Demon Drop.

 **Kevin:** DEMON DROP! That was brutal!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **THE TRUTH HAS SET ME FREE!**

 _ **(Little Jimmy- R-Truth and Jim Johnston)**_

 **Corino:** OH!

 **Jerry:** Look at this!

 **Kevin:** It's R-Truth!

 **Entrant #69- R-Truth**

R-Truth entered the ring and gave his finisher, The Lie Detector, to Inuyasha, Ken, Peach, and Zelda.

 **JR:** R-Truth on fire with the Lie Detector!

Then, R-Truth decided to boast a little.

 **R-Truth:** What's up?

 **Crowd:** What's up?

 **R-Truth:** What's up?

 **Crowd:** What's up?

However, boasting would be a big mistake for R-Truth, for as he turned around…

…he was met by Ken's Guren Senpukyaku, which was three super powerful Roundhouse Kicks.

 **Kevin:** Ken with Guren Senpukyaku!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Rashid Theme- Street Fighter V)**_

 **Jerry:** Another Street Fighter?

 **JR:** Yes it is, King!

 **Entrant #70- Rashid**

Rashid, noticing Ken with Inuyasha, decided to help them out, so, he targeted Princess Peach…

…and hit her with his signature, Eagle Spike, which was a flying Super Kick.

 **Corino:** FLYING SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Kevin:** Rashid hits Eagle Spike!

Then, Rashid gave two kicks to Zelda's legs, two kicks two her abdomen, a Roundhouse Kick…

…and finished with an Enzuiguri, completing his finisher, Altair.

 **Nigel:** Altair! Rashid hits Altair!

Then, the two princesses were on the ropes, so Inuyasha, Ken, and Rashid ran forward…

…and gave the princesses clotheslines over the top rope, eliminating them.

 **Jerry:** There goes the princesses!

 **65** **th** **elimination- Princess Zelda; by Inuyasha and Rashid; Time: 1 minute, 50 seconds**

 **66** **th** **elimination- Princess Peach; by Inuyasha and Ken Masters; Time: 1 minute, 20 seconds**

Then, R-Truth gave Lie Detector to Inuyasha, eliminating the demon over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** Inuyasha is gone!

 **67** **th** **elimination- Inuyasha; by R-Truth; Time: 25 minutes, 21 seconds**

Then, to enact revenge, Ken and Rashid clotheslined R-Truth over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** There goes R-Truth!

 **68** **th** **elimination- R-Truth; by Ken Masters and Rashid; Time: 52 seconds**

 **Nigel:** Ladies and Gentleman, Inuyasha has a good enough time that he has secured his spot as the Iron Man!

 **Jerry:** And now the countdown's about to start!

 **Corino:** Who's number 71?

* * *

 **Nice job, Inuyasha!**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 70**

 **Left: 30**

 **Eliminated: 68**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, Dee Jay, Balrog, Guile, Spirit Reaper, Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, Applejack, Andre The Giant, Dean Ambrose, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Inuyasha, and R-Truth**

 **In the Ring: 2**

 **Who: Ken Masters and Rashid**

 **Records**

 **Most eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (25 minutes, 21 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich and Balrog (1.1 seconds each)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Ken and Rashid pull through to the end?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	16. Electrifying Returns and Beauty

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! We are now three quarters of the way done with this Royal Rumble, so let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other music and characters belong to their owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(The Great Gates of Kiev- Orchestre Symphonique de Montréal)**_

 **Jerry:** Well guys, I gotta go!

 **Kevin:** Wait, WHAT!?

 **JR:** King is in the Rumble!?

Jerry then took off his suit to reveal him in his wrestling gear.

 **JR:** He is! Jerry Lawler is entry number 71!

 **Entrant #71- Jerry "The King" Lawler**

Jerry entered the ring and gave Rashid and Ken Piledrivers.

 **Nigel:** Nice Piledrivers by Jerry!

Then, Lawler picked up Ken…

…and sent Ken over the top rope, ending the Street Fighter's run.

 **Corino:** And there goes Ken!

 **69** **th** **elimination- Ken Masters; by Jerry "The King" Lawler; Time: 12 minutes, 37 seconds**

As Ken left the ring, Lawler turned…

…and got hit by Rashid with two kicks to his legs, two kicks to his abdomen, a Roundhouse Kick…

…and was hit with an Enzuiguri, being hit with Rashid's finisher, Altair.

 **Kevin:** OH! Rashid hits Altair on Lawler!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK, IS COOKIN'.**

 _ **(Electrifying- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Kevin:** Are you kidding me?

 **JR:** It's the most electrifying man in sports entertainment!

 **Entrant #72- The Rock**

The Rock entered the ring…

…and was hit by Rashid's finisher, Altair.

 **JR:** Altair! Rashid hits it again!

Then, Rashid grabbed Lawler…

…only for Lawler to grab him and throw him over the top rope, but Rashid saved himself.

 **Nigel:** Oh, Rashid's gone… Wait! He saved himself!

Then, Lawler turned around…

…only to get hit with Rock Bottom.

 **JR:** Rock Bottom! King just hit Rock Bottom!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Tekken Rival Theme- Street Fighter X Tekken)**_

 **Corino:** Another Tekken character?

 **Kevin:** Guess so!

 **Entrant #73- Christie Monteiro**

Christie entered the ring and gave The Rock two spin kicks, a Roundhouse Kick…

…and finished with a flip kick, hitting her finisher, Sao Paulo Special.

 **JR:** My Gawd looks at those kicks!

 **Kevin:** Christie hits Sao Paulo Special!

Then, when Christie turned toward Rashid…

…Rashid hit her with Eagle Spike.

 **Corino:** FLYING SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Nigel:** Rashid hits Eagle Spike again!

Then, Lawler ran towards Rashid…

…only for Rashid to throw him over the top rope, ending The King's run.

 **JR:** King's out! Lawler's gone!

 **Corino:** Hey Jerry, stick to announcing.

 **70** **th** **elimination- Jerry "The King" Lawler; by Rashid; Time: 1 minute, 23 seconds**

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Rarity Theme- Fighting is Magic)**_

 **Kevin:** Really?

 **Nigel:** Another Equestria girl is entering the match.

 **Entrant #74- Rarity**

As Rarity was about to enter the ring, Lawler returned to the announce table and put on his headset.

 **Jerry:** Well, I tried.

 **JR:** King, you may have tried, but look at it this way, most other characters eliminated at the time you were eliminated didn't even get an elimination.

 **Corino:** Yeah, and others didn't even last as long as you.

Meanwhile, back in the ring…

Rarity ran up to Christie…

…and gave her Diamond Cutter, taking a page out of Diamond Dallas Page's playbook.

 **Kevin:** Diamond Cutter! Shades of DDP a.k.a. Diamond Dallas Page!

Then, Rarity noticed The Rock on the ropes, so she charged at him…

…only to get caught in a Rock Bottom.

 **JR:** Rock Bottom! Rock hits it again!

Then, The Rock charged at Christie…

…only to get thrown over the top rope by Christie.

 **Jerry:** NO! Not The Rock!

 **Nigel:** Unbelievable! The Great One, The Rock, has been eliminated!

 **71** **st** **elimination- The Rock; by Christie Monteiro; Time: 1 minute, 24 seconds**

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

Pyro went off.

 **Jerry:** AHH!

 _ **(Veil of Fire- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Kevin:** Oh no!

 **JR:** The Demon, Kane, is number 75!

 **Entrant #75- Kane**

Upon entry, Kane was charged by Rashid…

…and hit Rashid with his powerful right hand.

 **Jerry:** Oh! What a hit!

 **Corino:** That didn't feel good for Rashid!

Then, Christie charged at Kane…

…only to receive the same fate as Rashid.

 **Nigel:** And again! This time on Christie!

Rarity then charged and looked to get hit with Kane's deadly right hand…

…but she dodged and hit Kane with Diamond Cutter.

 **Kevin:** Diamond Cutter! Rarity hits it again!

Then, Rarity tried to eliminate Kane, eventually, Rashid and Christie came to help out.

The countdown was about to start.

 **Jerry:** This is so exciting! Who's number 76?

* * *

 **I just noticed that we're just a little low on the fictional characters, so the next chapter will have all fictional character entries.**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 75**

 **Left: 25**

 **Eliminated: 71**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, Dee Jay, Balrog, Guile, Spirit Reaper, Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, Applejack, Andre The Giant, Dean Ambrose, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Inuyasha, R-Truth, Ken Masters, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and The Rock**

 **In the Ring: 4**

 **Who: Rashid, Christie Monteiro, Rarity, and Kane**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (25 minutes, 21 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich and Balrog (1.1 seconds each)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Rarity keep hitting Diamond Cutter?**

 **Will Kane stave off elimination?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	17. Fiction, Fiction, and More Fiction!

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Which fictional characters will now take the spotlight?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other music and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Hercule Satan Theme- Dragon Ball Z)**_

 **Jerry:** Whoa!

 **JR:** It's the World Martial Arts Champion himself, Hercule Satan!

 **Entrant #76- Hercule Satan**

Hercule entered the ring and saw the three superstars trying to eliminate Kane.

 _Maybe if I help them out, this will show the world how good of a team player I am!_ Hercule thought.

So, he prepared his Dynamite Kick finisher.

 **Nigel:** Uh-oh, what's Hercule planning here?

Hercule leaped in the air…

…and delivered the Dynamite Kick to Kane, eliminating the Big Red Monster.

 **Corino:** DYNAMITE KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Kevin:** Kane's gone! The big red monster is gone!

 **72** **nd** **elimination- Kane; by Rashid, Christie Monteiro, Rarity, and Hercule Satan; Time: 33 seconds**

Hercule, realizing his attempt was successful, did his famous victory pose…

…only to get clotheslined by Christie, Rarity, and Rashid.

 **Corino:** Aw man, there goes my favorite.

 **Jerry:** Mr. Satan is gone!

 **73** **rd** **elimination- Hercule Satan; by Rashid, Christie Monteiro, and Rarity; Time: 5 seconds**

Then, the feeling out process began with the three superstars. The crowd didn't know who to root for.

 **Some of the Crowd:** RASHID!

 **Some of the Crowd:** CHRISTIE!

 **Some of the Crowd:** RARITY!

Some of the crowd still couldn't decide.

 **Some of the Crowd:** THIS IS AWESOME!

This lasted until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Super Saiyan Vegeta Theme)**_

 **Kevin:** Uh-oh.

 **Corino:** Here comes the Prince of all Saiyans!

 **Entrant #77- Vegeta**

Vegeta entered the ring and gave Christie a flying clothesline…

…followed by Vegeta rotating enough in the air…

…to follow up with a Hurricanrana, hitting his signature, Galick Burst.

 **JR:** Galick Burst! Vegeta hits it!

He then hit it again on Rarity and Rashid.

 **Jerry:** And again!

 **Corino:** And again!

Then, Vegeta decided to do a little taunting.

 **Vegeta:** I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Hanyou- Inuyasha)**_

 **Jerry:** I thought Inuyasha was eliminated?

 **Nigel:** I don't think this is Inuyasha.

 **Entrant #78- Koga**

When Koga entered the ring, he was charged by Vegeta…

…so he hit Vegeta with a Striking Punch Combo…

…and finished with a Discus Clothesline, hitting his finisher, Mighty Goraishi Combo.

 **Kevin:** Koga hits the Mighty Goraishi Combo!

Then, Koga tried to eliminate Vegeta…

…and was eventually joined by the other three in the ring.

 **JR:** Looks like Vegeta's about to get eliminated!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Pentagon Theme- Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh my!

 **Nigel:** Could it be?

 **Entrant #79- Alex Mason**

 **Kevin:** Yes! It's the decorated military veteran Alex Mason!

Mason ran across the apron…

…and gave Vegeta a leg drop, ending the Prince's run.

 **Corino:** There goes another Z Fighter!

 **74** **th** **elimination- Vegeta; by Rashid, Christie Monteiro, Rarity, Koga, and Alex Mason; Time: 1 minute, 33 seconds**

Then, while he wasn't looking…

…Mason was clotheslined by Koga over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **JR:** MY GAWD! Alex Mason, within just a few seconds of being in, is now out!

 **75** **th** **elimination- Alex Mason; by Koga; Time: 6 seconds**

Then, Koga hit the Mighty Goraishi Combo on Christie.

 **Corino:** Koga! Mighty Goraishi Combo!

He then hit it on Rarity.

 **Nigel:** And again!

But as he was about to hit it on Rashid…

…Rashid hit Koga with Altair.

 **Kevin:** Altair! Rashid hits it again!

 **JR:** Speaking of Rashid, keep an eye on his elimination count, right now it's at 5!

 **Jerry:** Forget about it, JR. He's never going to hit Mark Briscoe's 15 elimination count.

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Sagat Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **Nigel:** Well, it's over for the four superstars in the ring.

 **Entrant #80- Sagat**

As Sagat entered, he was charged by Rashid…

…so he greeted him with a jumping knee, a European Uppercut, finishing with a leaping European Uppercut, hitting his finisher, Tiger Destruction.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Tiger Destruction on Rashid!

Then, Sagat saw Christie on the ropes, so he charged at her…

…and clotheslined her over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** There goes Monteiro!

 **76** **th** **elimination- Christie Monteiro; by Sagat; Time: 3 minutes, 53 seconds**

Then, the countdown began again.

 **Kevin:** Who's number 81?

* * *

 **Listen guys, I'm sorry Christie was eliminated so soon, sometimes I won't be able to fulfill your wishes you put in the reviews. Please don't hate me for it, ok?**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 80**

 **Left: 20**

 **Eliminated: 76**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, Dee Jay, Balrog, Guile, Spirit Reaper, Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, Applejack, Andre The Giant, Dean Ambrose, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Inuyasha, R-Truth, Ken Masters, Jerry "The King" Lawler, The Rock, Kane, Hercule Satan, Vegeta, Alex Mason, and Christie Monteiro (once again, sorry)**

 **In the Ring: 4**

 **Who: Rashid, Rarity, Koga, and Sagat**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (25 minutes, 21 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich and Balrog (1.1 seconds each)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison (10)**

 **Will Sagat keep up the domination?**

 **Will Rashid last all the way?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	18. Kings and Disgusting Things

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with another Chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

* * *

 _ **(I'm Coming to Get You- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOSH!

 **JR:** Are you serious? It's The Boogeyman!

 **Entrant #81- The Boogeyman**

Boogeyman made short work of Sagat with a huge clothesline.

 **Kevin:** OH! What a clothesline!

Then, Boogeyman saw Rarity and then put worms in his mouth.

 **Jerry:** Oh no, not again!

Then, Boogeyman turned Rarity around…

…and kissed her with a mouth full of worms.

 **Corino:** Oh, gross.

 **Nigel:** That can't taste good.

Then, as Rarity cleaned her mouth and Boogeyman turned around…

…he was met by Koga's Mighty Goraishi Combo.

 **Kevin:** Mighty Goraishi Combo! Koga hits it once more!

Then, Rashid hit Boogeyman with Altair.

 **JR:** Rashid hits Altair!

Then, Sagat recovered enough to give Boogeyman a Tiger Destruction.

 **Kevin:** Tiger Destruction! Sagat hits it!

Then, for a little revenge…

…Rarity hit her Beauty Kick (Super Kick) signature on Boogeyman, sending him over the top rope and out to the floor.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Rarity hits Beauty Kick, and there goes Boogeyman!

 **77** **th** **elimination- The Boogeyman; by Rashid, Rarity, Koga, and Sagat; Time: 23 seconds**

The countdown had begun.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Phenomenal- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Are you kidding me?

 **JR:** The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles, is here ladies and gentlemen!

 **Entrant #82- AJ Styles**

Styles entered the ring and hit everyone with his Phenomenal Forearm.

 **Kevin:** Styles on fire with the Phenomenal Forearms!

Then, Styles picked up Sagat…

…and tossed him over the top rope, ending the King of Muay Thai's run.

 **Corino:** There goes Sagat!

 **78** **th** **elimination- Sagat; by AJ Styles; Time: 1 minute, 14 seconds**

Then, Styles turned around…

…and was hit by Rarity's Diamond Cutter.

 **Nigel:** Diamond Cutter! Rarity on fire!

Then, Rarity was hit by Koga's Mighty Goraishi Combo.

 **JR:** Mighty Goraishi Combo! Will Koga ever stop using that move?

Then, Koga was sent over the top rope by Rashid's Eagle Spike, eliminating him.

 **Jerry:** Well, he'll stop using it now, because Koga's eliminated!

 **79** **th** **elimination- Koga; by Rashid; Time: 2 minutes, 24 seconds**

With that, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

…

 **Time to play the game.**

…

 **TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! HAHAHAHA!**

 _ **(The Game- Motörhead)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh…

 **JR:** My Gawd! It's The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, Triple H!

 **Entrant #83- Triple H**

Triple H entered the ring…

…and gave Rashid a Pedigree.

 **Kevin:** Pedigree! Triple H hits it!

Then…

…Triple H was hit by Rarity's Beauty Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then…

…Rarity was hit with Styles Clash, to which then everyone was down.

 **Nigel:** Styles Clash! Everyone's down!

They were down until the countdown.

 **JR:** Whoever comes in next is going to be real happy.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Ganon Theme- Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**_

 **Jerry:** Yep, here comes the man who will destroy all four superstars.

 **Entrant #84- Ganondorf**

But as Ganondorf entered the ring…

…he was met by Styles pushing him against the ropes and was trying to eliminate him.

 **Kevin:** Wow! Nice strategy!

He was eventually joined by the other three superstars.

They tried to eliminate Ganondorf until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Perfect Cell Theme- Dragon Ball Z)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 **Nigel:** Great, an android.

 **Entrant #85- Cell (Perfect Form)**

Cell then ran across the apron…

…and hit Ganondorf with a huge clothesline, eliminating Ganondorf.

 **Nigel:** WHOA! Ganondorf's out!

 **Corino:** Wow! Did not see that coming!

 **80** **th** **elimination- Ganondorf; by Rashid, Rarity, AJ Styles, Triple H, and Cell; Time: 32 seconds**

At first, the crowd didn't like Cell, but after eliminating Ganondorf, the crowd immediately had a change of heart, and none of them knew who to root for.

 **Some of the Crowd:** RASHID!

 **Some of the Crowd:** RARITY!

 **Some of the Crowd:** TRIPLE H!

 **Some of the Crowd:** AJ STYLES!

 **Some of the Crowd:** LET'S GO CELL!

This lasted until the countdown.

 **Nigel:** Almost all the entrants are through, who's number 86?

* * *

 **Ok, just for you guys, the next chapter will be a 15 character entry spree! That's right, the last 15 characters will appear in the last chapter!**

 **They will include:**

 **1 or more Metal Gear Characters**

 **1 Them's Fighting Herds Character**

 **The Hitman**

 **The Heartbreak Kid**

 **The Phenom**

 **Plus…**

 **The first five or best five suggestions for wrestlers**

 **And the first five or best five suggestions for fictional characters**

 **ANY Fictional character, no restrictions**

 **That's right, I will now include Metal Gear Solid and Them's Fighting Herds, and yes, you may vote for your favorite wrestler(s) and/or fictional character(s)!**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 85**

 **Left: 15**

 **Eliminated: 80**

 **Who: Brock Lesnar, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Mark Henry, Jay Briscoe, Dan Hibiki, Heihachi Mishima, Mario, Rainbow Dash, Siege, Jason Hudson, Akuma, Viktor Reznov, Ryu Hoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Frank Woods, Jeff Hardy, Princess Celestia, M. Bison, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jin Kazama, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nikita Dragovich, Roman Reigns, Goku, Twilight Sparkle, ACH, Zangief, Dalton Castle, John Cena, Link, Jay Lethal, Big Show, Randy Orton, "Unbreakable" Michael Elgin, The Great Khali, Kevin Owens, The Ultimate Warrior, Rusev, Ryback, Moose, Juri Han, Zangief (second run), Mark Briscoe, Hugo, Cheeseburger, Jushin Thunder Liger, Donovan Dijak, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Vader, Dee Jay, Balrog, Guile, Spirit Reaper, Hulk Hogan, Chun-li, Applejack, Andre The Giant, Dean Ambrose, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Inuyasha, R-Truth, Ken Masters, Jerry "The King" Lawler, The Rock, Kane, Hercule Satan, Vegeta, Alex Mason, Christie Monteiro, The Boogeyman, Sagat, Koga, and Ganondorf**

 **In the Ring: 5**

 **Who: Rashid, Rarity, AJ Styles, Triple H, and Cell**

 **Records**

 **Most Eliminations: Mark Briscoe (15)**

 **Iron Man: Inuyasha (25 minutes, 21 seconds)**

 **15 seconds of fame or less: Nikita Dragovich and Balrog (1.1 seconds each)**

 **Unbreakable: M. Bison**

 **This is it, the final stretch! Who will win?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	19. 15 Character Blitz

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the second to final chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! The 15 character entry starts now! The final elimination and new MWC World Heavyweight Champion will also be revealed during this chapter! Before anyone complains, through PM and reviews, SpiritReaper42 and Pika331 were the first two to suggest characters, so their characters will appear. And, most of you had a really interesting choice for a character, so that character will also appear. Plus, LordRyuTJ had a really good idea for a character, so his idea will also be used. So, without further delay, LET'S CONTINUE THE RUMBLEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other music and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(It Has to be This Way- Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**_

 **Jerry:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

 **JR:** It's one of the newer NXT stars! It's Raiden!

 **Entrant #86- Raiden**

Raiden entered the ring and hit two Roudhouse Kicks on Triple H…

…and finished with an Enzuiguri, hitting his finisher, Muramasa Combo.

 **Kevin:** Muramasa Combo! Raiden hits it!

Then, while Triple H was on the ropes…

…Raiden struck him with a Super Kick, sending HHH over the top rope.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Nigel:** There goes Triple H!

 **81** **st** **elimination- Triple H; by Raiden; Time: 2 minutes, 37 seconds**

Then, Cell charged at Raiden…

…only for Raiden to send Cell over the top rope, but Cell saved it.

 **Kevin:** Whoa! Cell staving off elimination right now!

But just as Cell recovered…

…Raiden hit Cell with his Cyborg Kick (Super Kick) signature, knocking Cell off the apron and out to the floor.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** There goes the perfect android!

 **82** **nd** **elimination- Cell; by Raiden; Time: 42 seconds**

Then, Styles charged at Raiden…

…only for Raiden to send him over the top rope with a Back Body Drop.

 **Kevin:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

 **Jerry:** The Phenomenal One, AJ Styles, is gone! He's eliminated! That's 3 eliminations in a row for Raiden!

 **83** **rd** **elimination- AJ Styles; by Raiden; Time: 3 minutes, 15 seconds**

Then, Raiden turned his attention to the other superstars.

The staredown between the 3 lasted until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Oleander Theme (Book of Shadows)- Them's Fighting Herds (Fan Made Theme))**_

 **Jerry:** WHAT!?

 **Nigel:** Another new NXT superstar! This one being Oleander, the current NXT Champion!

 **Entrant #87- Oleander (Human)**

Out came Oleander, a girl with black hair with red at the end, she wore a blue tank top, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

Oleander entered the ring and sized up her opponents.

Raiden spoke first.

 **Raiden:** So, four of us. Standing in this ring, with more opposition left. What a scene.

 **Oleander:** Spare the small talk, I came here for action, not words.

 **Rashid:** Sorry to disappoint all 3 of you, but I'll be the one winning this event.

 **Rarity:** Darling, don't you realize that you have no chance of winning for as long as you've been in the ring?

 **Rashid:** I can still give it a shot!

 **Raiden:** Enough talk!

Raiden then took a stance.

 **Raiden:** Let's dance!

The superstars talked so long that the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Hitman (Bret Hart)- Jimmy Hart and JJ Maguire)**_

 **JR:** My Gawd! My Gawd! I don't believe it!

 **Kevin:** It's the Hitman! Bret Hart!

 **Entrant #88- Bret Hart**

Just as Raiden took notice of Hart, Hart tried to hit Raiden with his signature clothesline…

…but Raiden instead hit Hart with his Cyborg Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Cyborg Kick! And it hits straight on!

Then, Raiden returned to the other four.

They circled the ring…

…then the slugfest began, Raiden taking on Rashid and Oleander taking on Rarity.

 **Nigel:** And there goes the slugfest!

Raiden got the upper hand on Rashid whilst Oleander got the upper hand on Rarity.

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

Weird sounds were then heard, then, the lights went out.

 **Jerry:** Oh no…

 _ **(Broken Out in Love/Live in Fear- Mark Crozer and The Rels)**_

 **JR:** Oh yes, King, Bray Wyatt is entry number 89.

 **Entrant #89- Bray Wyatt**

But just as Bray entered the ring…

…Raiden clotheslined him, putting Wyatt down.

 **Jerry:** OH! Nice clothesline by Raiden!

Then, Raiden turned back to Rashid…

…and was hit with Altair.

 **Kevin:** Altair! Rashid hits it!

Then, Oleander did a half front flip, bouncing off the ropes, setting up for Magic Smash (Lethal Injection)…

…but as she came back, Rarity connected with Beauty Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Hart was on the ropes, so Rashid ran over…

…and hit Eagle Spike, eliminating Bret.

 **Corino:** FLYING SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Nigel:** Eagle Spike! There goes Bret Hart!

 **84** **th** **elimination- Bret Hart; by Rashid; Time: 53 seconds**

The countdown had begun.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Rising Sun- CFO$)**_

 **JR:** Are you serious!? Ladies and gentlemen, Shinsuke Nakamura is in the Rumble!

 **Entrant #90- Shinsuke Nakamura**

Nakamura entered the ring and spotted Bray Wyatt on the ropes, so Nakamura ran at Wyatt…

…and hit him with his finishing knee strike, Kinshasa, sending Wyatt over the top rope and eliminating him.

 **Jerry:** There goes Wyatt!

 **85** **th** **elimination- Bray Wyatt; by Shinsuke Nakamura; Time: 31 seconds**

Then, Nakamura saw Rarity on the ropes, so he charged at her…

…only to get thrown over the top rope by Rarity.

 **Kevin:** WHAT!?

 **Nigel:** ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman, Shinsuke Nakamura is out!

 **86** **th** **elimination- Shinsuke Nakamura; by Rarity; Time: 2.6 seconds**

Then, Rarity turned her attention back to the other four…

…only to get hit by Oleander's finisher, Magic Smash (Lethal Injection).

 **Kevin:** LETHAL… IIIIINNNNN… JECTION!

 **Corino:** A.K.A. to Oleander, Magic Smash!

Then, on the other side of the ring…

…Raiden just hit Muramasa Combo on Rashid.

 **Jerry:** Muramasa Combo! Raiden hits it again!

Then, Raiden turned his attention to the current NXT Champion, Oleander. He knew that he was currently the #1 contender for it since he lost to her at NXT Takeover, and then next night on NXT, he won a Fatal 4-Way match between him, Samoa Joe, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Solid Snake to get the #1 contender spot.

 **Raiden:** So, here we are again, in the ring, and so close to the MWC World Heavyweight Championship, seeing as how I failed to best you at NXT Takeover. But the reason you won was because I was assaulted by two unknown attackers!

 **Oleander:** I know, Raiden, but, you see…

Before Oleander could finish…

…she was turned around by Rarity and was caught in another Diamond Cutter.

 **Kevin:** Diamond Cutter! Rarity hits it once more!

Then, Raiden was turned around…

…and was hit by Altair from Rashid.

 **Nigel:** Altair! Rashid on fire with that move!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Bonetrousle "Epic Metal" Cover- Little V Mills)**_

 **Jerry:** Ha! Seriously? A skeleton entering the Rumble?

 **Entrant #91- Papyrus**

But this skeleton wasn't fooling around…

…as he hit Rashid with two Fisherman's Suplexes…

…and finished with a huge Belly-to Belly Suplex, hitting his finisher, the Bone-tastic Suplexes.

 **JR:** Bone-tastic Suplexes! Papyrus not fooling around here!

Then, as Papyrus turned around…

…he was met by Raiden's Cyborg Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Raiden turned his attention to Oleander…

…only to get hit by her other finisher, the Dark Magic Kick (Roundhouse Kick).

 **Kevin:** Dark Magic Kick!

 **Jerry:** Can anybody stop Oleander?

Then, Oleander turned around…

…and was hit by yet another Diamond Cutter from Rarity.

 **Jerry:** Diamond Cutter! This just is amazing!

Then, Rarity turned…

…and was hit by Rashid's Eagle Spike, to which then every competitor was down.

 **Corino:** FLYING SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** All competitors are down!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Destroyer- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh!

 **JR:** Here comes Samoa Joe!

 **Entrant #92- Samoa Joe**

Samoa Joe entered the ring and set Papyrus on the second rope, he then picked Papyrus up…

…and delivered Muscle Buster to Papyrus (ironic, seeing that skeletons have no muscles).

 **Kevin:** Joe hits Muscle Buster on Papyrus! Hey, how does that work on a skeleton anyway?

Then, Samoa Joe looked at Rashid, who was on the ropes, he ran at Rashid…

…only for Rashid to throw Samoa Joe over the top rope, eliminating him.

 **Nigel:** Oh my gosh, are you serious!?

 **Jerry:** Samoa Joe is out!

 **87** **th** **elimination- Samoa Joe; by Rashid; Time: 7 seconds**

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman, that was Rashid's 11th elimination!

 **Jerry:** Ok, maybe I was wrong, he's so close to Mark Briscoe's record!

Then, Rashid charged at Raiden…

…only for Raiden to hit a massive clothesline on Rashid.

 **Kevin:** Oh, what a clothesline!

Then, Raiden turned…

…only to get hit with a Diamond Cutter from Rarity.

 **Corino:** Diamond Cutter!

Then, Rarity noticed Papyrus on the ropes, so she ran to him…

…and gave him her Beauty Kick signature, sending the skeleton over the top rope and out to the floor.

 **Jerry:** Well, there goes The Great Papyrus!

 **88** **th** **elimination- Papyrus; by Rarity; Time: 48 seconds**

Then, Rarity turned around…

…and was hit by Magic Smash from Oleander, to which all competitors were down again.

 **Kevin:** Magic Smash! All competitors are down!

Then, as all competitors slowly rose, the countdown began.

 **Jerry:** I can't wait! Who's number 93?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Sexy Boy- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Kevin:** What!?

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman, it's the Heartbreak Kid! It's Shawn Michaels! Shawn Michaels is number 93!

 **Entrant #93- Shawn Michaels**

Michaels entered the ring and hit everyone with Sweet Chin Music.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Sweet Chin Music! Michaels on fire!

Michaels then taunted to the crowd, which lasted until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(I Am All Of Me- Shadow the Hedgehog)**_

 **Nigel:** Oh my gosh!

 **Jerry:** It's Shadow!

 **Entrant #94- Shadow the Hedgehog**

Shadow entered the ring…

…and was hit by another Sweet Chin Music from Michaels, this one sending Shadow over the top rope, eliminating him.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Jerry:** Sweet Chin Music! There goes Shadow!

 **89** **th** **elimination- Shadow the Hedgehog; by Shawn Michaels; Time: 1.5 seconds**

Then, Michaels turned around…

…and was hit by another Diamond Cutter from Rarity, everyone was down.

 **JR:** Diamond Cutter! All competitors are down!

They were down until the countdown.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Worlds Apart- CFO$)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh my gosh! It's NXT Superstar Sami Zayn!

 **Entrant #95- Sami Zayn**

Zayn entered the ring…

…and gave Michaels a Hurricanrana over the top rope, stopping The Showstopper.

 **Kevin:** OH MY! Zayn just eliminated Michaels!

 **90** **th** **elimination- Shawn Michaels; by Sami Zayn; Time: 1 minute, 1 second**

Then, there was a superstar in each of the corners. Zayn first eyed Raiden, so he charged…

…and landed his Helluva Kick on Raiden.

 **Jerry:** Helluva Kick! Zayn hits it!

Then, Zayn ran at Oleander…

…and landed Helluva Kick on Oleander.

 **Kevin:** Zayn hits Helluva Kick again!

Then, Zayn hit Helluva Kick on Rarity.

 **Nigel:** And again!

Then, Zayn hit Helluva Kick one more time on Rashid.

 **Corino:** Helluva Kick! Zayn hits it once more!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Vega's Theme "Epic Rock" Cover- Little V Mills)**_

 **Jerry:** Oh boy.

 **JR:** Here comes Vega!

 **Entrant #96- Vega**

Coming out on his Street Fighter V clothes (but without the mask and claw), Vega entered the ring and gave Zayn two massive clotheslines, both of which made Zayn do a backflip…

…and finished by giving Zayn a Spear, completing Vega's finisher, Splendid Combo.

 **Kevin:** Splendid Combo! Vega hits it!

Then, Raiden and Rashid got up…

…and hit Vega with a double clothesline.

 **Nigel:** Nice double clothesline there by Raiden and Rashid!

Then, Rarity and Oleander got up, Raiden and Rashid took notice. Both duos charged…

…and hit each other with clotheslines, putting all four superstars down.

 **JR:** All competitors are down again! This is an amazing Royal Rumble!

Then, the countdown began.

 **Jerry:** And it's gonna get better, who's number 97?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Ambition and Vision- CFO$)**_

 **Kevin:** Are you serious? It's NXT Superstar Austin Aries!

 **Jerry:** Is this NXT Takeover or something?

 **Entrant #97- Austin Aries**

First, Aries picked up Zayn, set him on the ropes…

…and gave him a Discus elbow smash, sending Zayn over the top rope.

 **Nigel:** There goes Sami Zayn!

 **91** **st** **elimination- Sami Zayn; by Austin Aries; Time: 1 minute, 3 seconds**

Then, Aries picked up Vega, set him on the ropes…

…and gave him a Discus Elbow Smash, sending him over the top rope.

 **Corino:** And now Vega's gone!

 **92** **nd** **elimination- Vega; by Austin Aries; Time: 34 seconds**

Then, when Aries turned around…

…Raiden hit him with Cyborg Kick, sending him over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** And there goes Aries!

 **93** **rd** **elimination- Austin Aries; by Raiden; Time: 7 seconds**

Then, when Raiden turned around…

…Rarity hit him with her Beauty Kick, sending him over the top rope, but he saved it.

 **Kevin:** And there goes Raiden… No wait! He saved it!

Raiden recovered…

…and hit Rarity with Muramasa Combo.

 **Corino:** Muramasa Combo!

Then, Raiden turned around…

…and was hit by Altair from Rashid.

 **Jerry:** Altair!

Then, Rashid was turned around by Rarity…

…and was hit by Diamond Cutter.

 **JR:** Diamond Cutter!

Then, Rarity turned around…

…and was hit by Dark Magic Kick by Oleander.

 **Kevin:** Dark Magic Kick!

Then, the countdown began.

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(Pinkie Pie Theme- Fighting is Magic)**_

 **Nigel:** Here comes another pony turned human.

 **Entrant #98- Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie entered the ring…

…and gave Oleander her Party Kick (Super Kick) finisher.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

Then, Pinkie started running around the ring like crazy.

 **Jerry:** Well, she's excited!

Then, during about Pinkie's 4th lap…

…Raiden hit her with Cyborg Kick sending Pinkie over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** I don't think she's gonna be excited about that though!

 **94** **th** **elimination- Pinkie Pie; by Raiden; Time: 19 seconds**

The countdown to the final fictional character had begun.

 **Jerry:** Oh boy, this is exciting!

 **10… 9… 8…**

 **Nigel:** This is so suspenseful!

 **7… 6… 5…**

 **JR:** Who's number 99?

 **4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 _ **(The Heat- Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**_

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD!

 **JR:** Talk about ending with a bang for the fictional characters, Gohan is number 99!

 **Entrant #99 and the final fictional character- Gohan**

Gohan entered the ring and gave Raiden two kicks to the abdomen, a Roundhouse Kick…

…and ended with a Super Kick, hitting his finisher, Mystic Kick Combo.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **Kevin:** Mystic Kick Combo! Gohan hits it!

Then, Rarity charged Gohan…

…only for Gohan to throw Rarity over the top rope.

 **JR:** There goes Rarity!

 **95** **th** **elimination- Rarity; by Gohan; Time: 12 minutes, 39 seconds**

Then, Gohan turned around…

…and was hit by Rashid's Finisher, Altair.

 **Kevin:** Altair! Rashid hits it!

Then, Rashid turned around…

…and was hit by Dark Magic Kick by Oleander, to which all competitors were down.

 **Nigel:** Dark Magic Kick! All competitors are down!

Then, the countdown to the final entry began.

 **10… 9… 8…**

 **Jerry:** This is it! The final entry!

 **7… 6…**

 **Kevin:** Who is number 100!?

 **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BZZT!**

 **BONG!**

 **Jerry:** OH MY GOD!

 **BONG!**

 **JR:** Can it be!?

 **BONG!**

 **Nigel:** I think it is!

 **BONG!**

 _ **(Rest In Peace- Jim Johnston)**_

 **Jerry:** YES! YES!

 **JR:** My Gawd! The Undertaker! The Undertaker is number 100!

 **Entrant #100 and the final entrant- The Undertaker**

The Undertaker entered the ring and Choke slammed Oleander over the top rope.

 **Kevin:** There goes Oleander!

 **96** **th** **elimination- Oleander; by The Undertaker; Time: 6 minutes, 32 seconds**

Then, Undertaker was charged by Raiden…

…so Undertaker Choke Slammed Raiden over the top rope.

 **Jerry:** There goes Raiden!

 **97** **th** **elimination- Raiden; by The Undertaker; Time: 7 minutes, 4 seconds**

Then, Undertaker turned around…

…and was Super Kicked over the top rope by Gohan.

 **JR, Jerry, Kevin, Nigel, and Corino:** WHAT!?

 **Jerry:** He's gone! The Undertaker's gone!

 **98** **th** **elimination- The Undertaker; by Gohan; Time: 6 seconds**

Then, Gohan turned around…

…and was hit by Rashid's Eagle Spike, sending Gohan over the top rope, eliminating Gohan, and declaring Rashid the winner.

 **Kevin:** He's done it! Gohan's gone! It's over! Rashid won!

 **99** **th** **and final elimination- Gohan; by Rashid; Time: 38 seconds**

 _ **(Rashid Theme- Street Fighter V)**_

 **Bobby:** The winner of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble and NEW MWC World Heavyweight Champion, RASHID!

Rashid was so shocked, he had just won the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he was so happy that he couldn't contain his emotions. When the referee, Todd Sinclair gave Rashid the MWC World Heavyweight Championship Belt, he began to cry so much.

 **Jerry:** Rashid can't hold his emotions anymore, and hey, I don't blame him!

 **JR:** Yes, he should be proud. He fought through thirty superstars to get to where he is now, and that must feel good to him.

 **Kevin:** Ladies and Gentleman, don't go away, as Nigel McGuiness has a special announcement when we return!

* * *

 **Congratulations Rashid!**

 **Statistics**

 **Entries: 100**

 **Left: 0**

 **Winner: Rashid**

 **Stay tuned, because Nigel's announcement is next!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	20. Special Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final chapter of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Let's see what Nigel has to say!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other music and characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

Nigel was now standing in the ring.

 **Nigel:** Ladies and Gentleman, as you can see, I have seven stands in front if me, each covered with a black cloth, the reason for this? Let's bring out a competitor of tonight's Royal Rumble to see! Please come out here, MARK BRISCOE!

 _ **(Anthem of Sussex County Chicken- Adam Massacre)**_

 **Jerry:** Hey, Mark had the most amount of eliminations tonight!

Mark entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Mark Briscoe, you were incredible tonight in your Royal Rumble run.

 **Mark:** Yeah, you're damn right Nigel.

 **Nigel:** Well, I have two good things to tell you about your run tonight.

This intrigued Briscoe.

 **Mark:** Go on.

 **Nigel:** Well, first off, tonight, you hold the record for most eliminations tonight in the Rumble.

Briscoe was happy about this.

 **Mark:** Yeah! But what's that got to do with anything?

 **Nigel:** That's what I was about to get to, you see, for your performance…

Nigel then revealed the item under the first cloth, it was basically the MWC Championship Belt, but looked like it was broken.

 **Nigel:** You will receive this title belt, THE MWC HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!

Briscoe was so happy about this, he was a champion! He then grabbed the offered belt by Nigel and shook hands with him. Briscoe then left the area.

 **Nigel:** And before any of you ask, these are all championship belts! So, let's get the next superstar out here, that being, INUYASHA!

 _ **(Hanyou- Inuyasha)**_

Inuyasha then came out and entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Inuyasha, you had an astounding performance tonight, surviving longer than any other competitor tonight, so, for that performance…

Nigel then revealed another belt, a gold belt with MWC on it, with the belt itself being white.

 **Nigel:** You have rightfully earned THE MWC INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!

Inuyasha was so proud of himself, he gladly took the offered title from Nigel and left the arena.

 **Nigel:** Next, please come out here, M. BISON!

 _ **(M. Bison Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

Bison walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Bison, it took the most amount of superstars to eliminate you tonight, and for that…

Nigel then revealed a belt that was basically the MWC World Heavyweight Championship Belt, but instead of being gold, there was the American Flag as it's color.

 **Nigel:** You shall receive THE MWC UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!

Bison took the belt and secured it around it's waist.

 **Bison:** Finally, something I can keep as accomplishment.

Bison then teleported away.

 **Nigel:** Next, please come out here, GOKU AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

 _ **(Dragon Soul- Yoshimoto Yumi)**_

To this theme, both Goku and Twilight came out and entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Goku and Twilight, you both were the most shocking eliminations of the night, so, I've decided, that at WrestleMania 32…

Nigel then revealed basically the MWC World Heavyweight Championship Belt, but the gold part was narrower.

 **Nigel:** You two will have a match over the MWC World Television Championship, but wait! There's more! As a special stipulation, Siege authorized that if two Superstars qualify for a title…

Nigel then revealed the MWC Tag Team Champions that were shown at the start of the show.

 **Nigel:** That both of you will receive THE MWC TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS!

Goku and Twilight were so happy, they gladly took the titles and shook hands, but they knew they would face each other at WrestleMania 32 for the MWC World Television Championship. With that, they left.

 **Nigel:** Now, please come out here, GOHAN!

 _ **(The Heat- Dragon Ball Raging Blast)**_

Gohan then entered the ring and stood before Nigel.

 **Nigel:** Gohan you finished the match along with Rashid, since you had the quicker time…

Nigel then revealed another all bronze version of the MWC World Heavyweight Championship Belt.

 **Nigel:** That you shall receive the MWC Classy Championship. Congratulations.

Gohan accepted the title and shook Nigel's hand, he then left the ring.

 **Nigel:** And finally, please come out here, BALROG AND NIKITA DRAGOVICH!

 _ **(Balrog Theme- Ultra Street Fighter IV)**_

Balrog and Dragovich then entered the ring.

 **Nigel:** Both of you had the shortest time in the ring tonight, so at WrestleMania 32…

Nigel then revealed an all aluminum version of the MWC World Heavyweight Championship Belt.

 **Nigel:** You two will be in a match for the MWC Company Championship Belt.

Balrog and Dragovich then glared at each other as they left ringside.

 **Jerry:** Wow, we got a lot of new champions tonight!

 **JR:** Fans, we will see you tomorrow night for a special event before WrestleMania 32! From Kevin Kelly, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Steve Corino, and Nigel McGuiness, I'm Good Ol' Jim Ross, and we'll see you next time!

* * *

 **OK, so after this event, it was the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament.**

 **Plus, since Twilight has her own match against the Bullet Club with the other superstars after the events of the Fanfiction Death Matches Tournament, the match between Goku and Twilight will be on my wrestling story right after WrestleMania 32 on Raw.**

 **Until then, 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
